Le temps d'un automne
by Hissha
Summary: L'histoire de deux adolescents qui se rencontrent, Heero est un voyou et Duo tout le contraire, prêt à aider les autres. Alors que tout les oppose, l'amitié va naître entre eux, cédant peu à peu à l'amour. Mais la vie ne réserve pas que des cadeaux. FINI
1. Le défi

**Titre :** Le temps d'un automne

**Auteur :** Shali Maxwell

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** SAP, Shônen-ai, death AU, …

**Couple : **1x2, 3+4

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ce sont la propriété de la Sunrise, sauf dans cette histoire.

**Note :** Cette fic est tiré d'un film du même nom « Le temps d'un automne », il est trop beau et très émouvant.

**Note 2 :** Bon, je prends un très gros risque en postant cette fic, et j'espère que ffnet ne la supprimera pas, ou au pire ne supprimera pas mon compte alors je préviens à ceux qui l'a lise qu'il y a un risque pour que jamais vous n'ayez la fin, mais prions pour le contraire.

* * *

**Le temps d'un automne**

**Chapitre 1 : Le défi**

**_Dans l'enceinte du Lycée de Beaufort, 21 heures._**

Une bande de jeunes se trouvait dans le parking privé du lycée de la ville, en temps normal, cet endroit est interdit aux élèves que se soit de jour comme de nuit, pour ces jeunes gens, les interdits n'ont aucune signification. Celui qui se proclamait chef de la bande, s'appelait Wufei Chang, il y avait également sa petite amie Hilde Schbeiker, Milliardo Peacecraft et sa sœur Relena, Trowa Barton et enfin Heero Yuy. Ces six jeunes se connaissaient depuis de très longues années à présent et faisait ensemble tous les sales coups les plus inimaginables, n'ayant aucun respect pour personne d'autre sauf pour leur petite personne.

Wufei Chang était d'origine chinoise, et possédait un physique plutôt attrayant. Ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient noirs profonds, et il se les attachait en une petite couette toute serrée qui lui donnait un air strict et qui faisait peur à toutes les premières années.

Hilde Schbeiker, elle, était d'origine allemande. Elle avait rencontré Wufei il y a presque deux ans et depuis, traînée avec le reste de la bande. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais elle possédait un caractère bien trempé et n'hésitait pas à déclencher les conflits. Elle avait des yeux bleus électriques et des cheveux bruns avec des reflets bleus également, coupé un peu à la garçonne.

Milliardo Peacecraft était le dragueur du groupe. Son physique avantageux l'y aidait grandement. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui allaient à la perfection et cela ne choquait pas car ça faisait parti de son charme naturel et ses yeux étaient bleus clairs comme un ciel d'été. Avec un bronzage et un sourire charmeur, il faisait l'unanimité auprès des jeunes filles qu'il ne s'empêchait pas de draguer à la pelle.

Relena Peacecraft, étaittoute la différence de son frère, elle ne trouvait pas l'intérêt de draguer, et préférait que se soit les garçons qui le fassent. Elle entretenait avec soin son apparence, et ses cheveux châtains clairs et ses grands yeux bleus la rendaient très mignonne. Mais la belle avait une proie en vue en la personne du ténébreux Heero.

Trowa Barton, était le Français du groupe. Son père avait été muté à Beaufort il y a six ans, et la première personne avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié avait été Heero. Depuis, les deux garçons étaient devenus inséparables, puis ils avaient rencontré Wufei. Trowa avait lui aussi un certain charme et jouait la carte du mystère. Une mèche de ses cheveux châtains dissimulait une partie de son visage, et seul un œil de couleur vert émeraude était visible.

Et enfin, Heero Yuy. Ce dernier était métissé, sa mère était japonaise, et son père, Odin Lowe, était américain, mais ce dernier avait fui le domicile conjugal, abandonnant sa femme et son fils. Si Zechs était le dragueur, Heero était le sex-symbol du groupe. Toutes les filles lui tournaient autour, et personne ne résister à ses deux yeux bleu cobalt, légèrement bridés, son teint halé, ses cheveux couleur chocolat et en bataille.

Wufei avait allumé à fond le volume de la radio de sa voiture et diffusait de la bonne musique, ils avaient déjà bu trois packs de bières et les filles se défoulaient en dansant au rythme de la musique tandis que les garçons les regardaient se déhancher tout en parlant entre eux. Soudain, Wufei fixa un point de l'autre côté de la rue, face au lycée, il donna un coup de coude à Heero.

« - Le gars qui marche là-bas, ce n'est pas le nouveau qui à débarqué la semaine dernière ? »

Heero regarda à son tour.

« - Si, notre prof principal nous a fait tout un baratin pour que nous l'intégrions bien au sein du bahut. »

Wufei esquissa un sourire mauvais et se leva.

« - Venez, nous allons l'aider à s'intégrer. »

Heero et Trowa échangèrent un regard étonné face aux paroles du chinois et se levèrent à leur tour et suivirent leur ami hors du parking.

« - Hé, toi ! » Cria Wufei en rejoignant le jeune homme qui marchait.

Ce dernier se retourna et les regarda approcher d'un œil méfiant. C'était le genre de garçon que Wufei n'aimait pas, le genre premier de la classe et bien élevé. Et le nouveau, avec ces cheveux blonds et ces yeux bleu lui donnaient trop un air d'ange.

« - Tu es nouveau ici, non ? » Demanda alors Wufei, avec une fausse voix gentille.

« - Euh… Oui, je suis Quatre Winner. »

« - Moi c'est Wufei Chang, et voici Trowa et Heero. »

Quatre leur adressa un poli hochement de tête et se tourna vers Wufei qui continuait à parler.

« - Alors, tu t'es fait beaucoup d'ami ? »

« - Non pas vraiment. »

« - C'est dommage ça. Si tu veux, tu peux traîner avec nous. »

« - C'est gentil. » Fit Quatre avec un sourire.

« - Mais avant que tu puisses intégrer notre bande, il va falloir que tu passe l'épreuve. »

Heero et Trowa comprirent enfin où leur ami voulait en venir et dissimulèrent leur sourire moqueur.

« - Une… Une épreuve ? »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas bien méchant. Ça te dit ? »

« - Euh… Ouais, pourquoi pas ? »

« - Alors rejoint-nous à la cimenterie, ce soir à vingt-deux heures. »

« - D'accord. »

Puis sans rien ajouter, les trois jeunes garçons repartirent vers leurs compagnes.

« - Allez les filles, on décolle ! »

Elles protestèrent un peu et montèrent dans les différentes voitures. Wufei et Hilde dans une, et Trowa, Zechs et Relena dans une autre. Heero lui, était seul dans la sienne.

_**/88888888888888888888888888/**_

_**Usine de cimenterie, vingt-deux heures.**_

Une voiture vint se garer à côté d'une autre, et Hilde et Wufei descendirent. Trowa, Catherine, Zechs et Relena étaient arrivés depuis à peu près cinq minutes.

« - Il est là ? » Interrogea Wufei.

« - Non. » Répondit Trowa.

« - Ca se trouve, il s'est dégonfler. » Fit remarquer Hilde.

« - Ouais, ben en attendant, moi je vais pisser ! » Déclara Zechs.

Relena eut un sourire moqueur.

« - Toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour la sortir, hein Zechs ? »

Ce dernier lui répondit par un joli doigt d'honneur et s'éloigna un peu du groupe au moment où la voiture d'Heero arrivait. Il se gara près de celle de Wufei et descendit.

« - Il reste une bière ? » Demanda le métis japonais.

« - Non, nous les avons toutes bu au lycée. »

« - De toute façon, tu as assez bu. » Fit remarquer Trowa en s'approchant de lui.

« - J'en ai une, tu n'as qu'à la prendre. » Minauda Relena avec un sourire.

« - Ben ouais Heero, tu n'as qu'à tendre la patte et remuer la queue, et Relena sera contente. » Déclara alors Zechs en revenant près d'eux.

« - La ferme Zechs. »

Puis Relena s'éloigna d'eux et partit s'appuyer contre une voiture, son frère s'approcha d'elle.

« - Fais pas la gueule, petite sœur, nous allons bien nous éclater. »

« - Ouais, j'ai eu une bonne idée ! » Fit Wufei en souriant méchamment.

« - Vous êtes durs avec lui, c'est un nouveau. » Réprimanda Hilde.

Cette phrase ne plut pas beaucoup à Wufei qui s'arracha brutalement des bras de sa petite-amie.

« - Tu ne voudrais pas arrêtais de nous faire chier avec ta morale à deux balles et te la fermais ? Tu me les gonfles ! »

Heero, qui sentait que le couple était encore sur le point de s'engueuler une nouvelle fois décida d'intervenir et dit à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

« - Tu connais les règles Hilde, personne ne l'a obligé à venir. »

« - Toute façon, c'est pas sûr qu'il vienne ! » Rajouta Relena.

Mais à peine a-t-elle pu finir sa phrase qu'une quatrième voiture arriva et se gara près d'eux.

« - Il est là ! » Fit remarquer inutilement Zechs.

« - Je meurs d'envie de le voir voler. » Répliqua Wufei, ce qui provoqua le ricanement des garçons.

Quatre sortit de sa voiture et s'approcha d'eux. Wufei décida alors de le rabaisser un peu en se montrant désagréable, comme à son habitude.

« - T'es un retard. Je t'avais dit d'être là à vingt-deux heures. Quand je dis vingt-deux heures, c'est vingt-deux heures pile. T'as pigé pour la prochaine fois ? » Puis il eut un rictus moqueur. « S'il y a une prochaine fois. »

Puis il commença à s'éloigner, suivit par le reste du groupe. Heero entraîna alors Quatre par l'épaule.

« - Il est toujours comme ça ? » Lui demanda alors le blond.

« - Toujours. Ça te gène ? » Répondit alors Heero d'une voix froide.

Quatre ne répondit pas, et ils rejoignirent alors le reste du groupe. Wufei se tourna vers le blond tandis que Heero commençait à se déshabiller.

« - Ok, je t'explique. Tu vas sauter de là-haut. » Lui expliqua le leader en pointant du doigt une haute plate-forme au-dessus d'une lac. « Ensuite, tu feras parti des nôtres. Tu es prêt ? »

« - Oui. » Répondit Quatre d'une voix mal assurée.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais sauter avec toi. » Fit alors Heero en s'approchant de Quatre.

Quatre lu fit un petit sourire de remerciement et reporta sur regard sur la plate-forme, puis sur le lac.

« - C'est profond ? » Demanda-t-il.

Heero lui fit un sourire moqueur.

« - Je ne sais pas. On verra bien. »

Les deux garçons finirent de se déshabiller, ne gardant sur eux que leur tee-shirt et leur caleçon. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'échelle qui menait en haut de la plate-forme. Une fois en haut, ils s'avancèrent vers le bord et Quatre eut un mouvement de recul en voyant la hauteur. Mais Heero lui attrapa le bras.

« - N'aie pas peur. »

« - Tu l'as déjà fait ? » Demanda alors le blond.

« - Nous l'avons tous fait. Nous allons sauter à trois, d'accord ? »

« - D'accord. »

« - Un… Deux… Trois. »

Ils s'élancèrent dans le vide, mais au dernier moment, Heero ne sauta pas, et le blond fut le seul à tomber. Il atterrit brutalement dans l'eau dans un bruit sourd, tandis qu'en bas, ses amis applaudissaient et crier bruyamment. Mais contre toute attente, Quatre ne bougea pas et resta à flotter à la surface.

« - Oh mon dieu ! » S'écria alors Relena avec effroi.

« - Heero, il est blessé ! » Hurla alors Hilde en direction du jeune homme resté en haut.

« - Descend, va le chercher ! » Lui indiqua alors Wufei.

Ne perdant pas de temps, Heero redescendit rapidement par l'échelle et sauta à l'eau. Il nagea jusqu'au blond qui était toujours inerte et qui avait la figure en sang.

« - Dépêche-toi ! Sors-le de l'eau ! » Invectiva alors Zechs.

Parmi ses amis qui était sur le rivage, la panique régnait. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que le blond se blesse, et Relena ne cessait de crier sur tout le monde.

« - C'était une mauvaise idée ! Il est mal ! »

Heero ramena du mieux qu'il put Quatre vers le rivage, et Wufei et Zechs se penchèrent pour l'aider à le sortir de l'eau.

« - Il est mort ? » Interrogea Zechs.

« - Aidez-moi. » Répondit le blond, ne répondant pas à la question.

« - Il a dû allait se cogner contre un tuyau qui se trouve au fond du lac qui servent alimenter l'usine. » Fit remarquer alors Wufei. « Attention à sa tête. » Fit-il alors qu'il l'empoignait sous les aisselles.

Soudain, un faisceau de lumière attira leur attention, de l'autre côté du grillage qui séparait l'usine de la plate-forme. Et ils virent avec horreur qu'il s'agissait d'un gardien.

« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Fit alors le gardien. « Des intrus sont dans le secteur du lac, envoyé des renforts. » Fit-il alors à travers son walkie.

Wufei et Zechs lâchèrent alors le corps de Quatre et se levèrent.

« - On se casse vite ! » Ordonna Wufei.

Il ne fallut pas le dire deux fois, et déjà tout le monde courait en direction des voitures, laissant sur place Quatre et Heero, seul Trowa était resté pour aider son ami à sortir le blond de l'eau. Après maint effort, ils réussirent à le hisser sur la terre ferme.

« - Pars ! Tire-toi d'ici ! » Fit alors Heero à Trowa.

Ce dernier acquiesça et rejoignit rapidement sa voiture, Relena et Zechs étant parti avec Wufei et Hilde. Heero se pencha alors vers le blond commençait à reprendre connaissance.

« - Calme-toi. » Dit-il doucement au blond.

Puis voyant que Quatre était hors de danger et en train de reprendre connaissance, il décida de partir à son tour. Il récupéra ses vêtements au passage et courut en direction de sa voiture. La sirène d'une voiture de police retentait déjà tout près. Il mit le contact et partit au moment ou la police arrivait, elle prit alors Heero en chasse. Ce dernier augmenta sa vitesse afin de réussir à s'enfuir, mais au moment ou il atteignait presque la sortie de la Cimenterie, une seconde voiture lui coupa la route et Heero perdit le contrôle de son véhicule et alla percuter le grillage, ce qui coupa sa retraite. Il ressentit alors une violente douleur au niveau de sa jambe droite tandis que son front allait frapper violemment contre le volant. Il fut légèrement sonné sur le coup quand il entendit une voix retentir :

« - Les mains sur le volant ! »

Soupirant, Heero obéit et les deux policiers l'extirpèrent de sa voiture pour lui passer les menottes et ils attendirent l'ambulance pour Quatre et pour lui, puis il passa la nuit au poste où il fut interrogé quant à l'accident du blond et le fait qu'il se trouvait dans un secteur interdit.

À suivre…

* * *

Bon, voilà une nouvelle fic, ceux qui ont vu ou lu Le temps d'un automne reconnaîtront facilement. Sinon, j'ai quelques petites pub à faire, tout d'abord : 

" - Pour le blog de ma petite soeur de coeur : www . mystique01 . skyblog . com (sans les espaces) il est entièrement consacré à Devil Devil, alors ceux qui aiment bien ce manga alors y faire un petit tour, cela lui fera plaisir.

" - Et ensuite, pour une fic que Yami ni hikari m'a fait découvrir, elle s'appelle "Enfant de la nuit" et c'est une originale qui ressemble beaucoup à l'histoire de Dracula mais version yaoï. Elle est très très belle et vraiment émouvante et je vous la conseille, mais malheureusement elle n'est pas posté sur Ffpress mais sur un site nommé "Le palais de l'oiseau Rouge" et l'adresse est http / karuraoh . free. fr (section Dracula) et si vous avez un problème avec l'adresse ou qu'elle ne s'affiche pas, le lien est sur le site de Mimi Yuy


	2. La sanction

**Titre :** Le temps d'un automne

**Auteur :** Shali Maxwell

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** SAP, Shônen-ai, death AU, …

**Couple : **1x2, 3+4

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ce sont la propriété de la Sunrise, sauf dans cette histoire.

**Note :** Cette fic est tiré d'un film du même nom « Le temps d'un automne », il est trop beau et très émouvant.

**Note 2 :** Bon, je prends un très gros risque en postant cette fic, et j'espère que ffnet ne la supprimera pas, ou au pire ne supprimera pas mon compte alors je préviens à ceux qui l'a lise qu'il y a un risque pour que jamais vous n'ayez la fin, mais prions pour le contraire.

* * *

**Le temps d'un automne **

**Chapitre 2 : La sanction**

**_Le lendemain matin, dimanche. Maison des Yuy. _**

Heero ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il posa le regard sur le réveil posé sur la table de nuit près de lui et lut qu'il était presque neuf heures du matin. Il soupira et décida de s'extirper du lit avant que sa mère ne vienne le réveiller. Il avait passé près de la moitié de la nuit au poste, et quand il avait enfin pu rentrer chez lui, il était près de cinq heures du matin. Il avait très peu dormi, mais il savait qu'il devait se levait car sa mère avait une lubie depuis qu'il était tout petit, allait à l'église tous les dimanches et elle l'obligeait à venir avec elle. Et Heero ne voulait vraiment pas être le point de mire de tous les paroissiens à cause de l'accident de Quatre. Il se leva péniblement et boitilla vers la cuisine, les séquelles de son accident avait été une entorse au genou et une entaille au front. Sa mère le regarda s'asseoir avec un regard ou la colère et la tristesse étaient lisible et se détourna vers l'évier.

«- Tu sais maman, ma jambe me fait vraiment très mal. Je crois que je ferais mieux de ne pas sortir aujourd'hui.»

Sa mère se tourna alors vers lui et lui déclara, ignorant la remarque de son fils:

«- Je devrais appeler ton père.»

«- Non! Je refuse de lui parler.» Fit alors Heero d'une voix froide.

Sa mère et son père avaient divorcé depuis maintenant trois ans, et Heero ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné d'être partit. Et il avait refusé tout contact avec lui. Sa mère eut un soupir impuissant.

«- Il va falloir que ça s'arrête. Tu as besoin de lui.»

Mais Heero ne répondit pas, et repoussant son bol de café, il se leva brusquement, ne se préoccupant pas de sa douleur à la jambe et s'éloigna en direction de la salle de bain, clôturant ainsi la conversation.

* * *

**_Église de la ville, dix heures. _**

L'église de Beaufort était tous ce qu'il y a de plus simple, les murs étaient blancs avec quelques représentations de Jésus ou de la Vierge Marie, les bancs était bien entretenus et les vitraux qui ornaient les fenêtres conféraient un air de paix. Le père Maxwell dirigeait la paroisse, et faisait les messes tous les dimanches depuis maintenant près de dix ans. Heero s'installa avec sa mère sur un banc au milieu de l'église, essayant d'ignorer les regards dédaigneux et réprobateurs des paroissiens. Il croisa le regard compatissant de Relena, assise un peu plus loin avec ses parents et lui fit un léger signe de tête. La musique de l'orgue cessa puis le Père Maxwell, regarda un instant ses fidèles paroissiens, s'attardant un peu sur Heero, et il prit la parole:

«- Remercions le Seigneur d'avoir sauvé une de nos jeunes vies. Prions pour tous les autres impliqués dans cette histoire, qui ne sont pas sur la bonne voie.»

Il se tut alors et laissa la chorale prendre la suite.

_Laisse la lumière, _

_La lumière du phare m'illuminer. _

_Je me demande, _

_Je me demande si la lumière m'illuminerait… M'illuminerait. _

_C'est ma prière, c'est ma supplique. _

_Seigneur, que ta lumière m'éclaire, _

_Je me demande si, Tu entendras ma prière. _

_Je n'en suis pas digne, mais j'ai besoin de Ton aide. _

_Seigneur, envois-moi Ta lumière, _

_Éclaire mon chemin. _

_J'ai confiance en Toi pour me sauver._

Heero suivait d'un air morne la messe, faisant style d'écouter mais pensant à autre chose. Quand un mouvement au premier rang attira son regard et un jeune homme, d'environ de son âge se retourna légèrement et lui lança un regard accusateur aux reflets violine. Le Japonais haussa les sourcils et lui lança un regard noir. Puis le jeune inconnu se détourna à nouveau et écouta la suite du sermon du Père Maxwell continua.

* * *

_**Lundi matin, Lycée de Beaufort, 8 heures 20** _

La bande était réunie au grand complet dans la cour du lycée, Heero était assis au milieu du groupe et racontait ses mésaventures au commissariat.

«- Tu leur as raconté quoi comme excusealors?» Questionna alors Wufei.

«- Je leur aie dis que je passais dans le coin quand j'ai vu Winner se jetait du haut de la plate-forme. Et dans ma grande bonté, j'ai plongé pour aller l'aider.»

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire et Wufei lui tapa amicalement dans l'épaule.

«- T'es le roi des menteurs Yuy.»

«- Ouais, ben j'espère que mon talent de calomnie va me servir pour Kushrénada.»

Treize Kushrénada était le proviseur dans ce lycée depuis le début de cette année seulement. Il se montrait inflexible avec les écarts de conduite, etHeero, Wufei et le reste de la bande étaient déjà dans son collimateur. Soudain, Catherine attira l'attention du groupe sur un jeune homme qui entrait dans le lycée.

«- Duo Maxwell! Il est trop craquant ce mec!»

Heero, Zechs et Trowa lui lancèrent un regard méprisant.

«- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de si particulier ce type, avec sa fichue natte et son visage, on dirait une gonzesse. Je le déteste ce mec, un fils de curé bien sage, c'est tout ce qu'il est. Je suis sûr qu'il est encore puceau en plus.» S'exclama alors Zechs.

«- Tu m'étonnes, avec le père qu'il a, je suis sûr que la première femme nue qu'il verra se sera lors de sa nuit de noce.» Répliqua Trowa.

«- Et encore!» S'exclama Wufei d'un air dégoûté. «D'après les rumeurs, il est gai.Donc, non seulement il n'aura pas de nuit de noce, mais en plus ça m'étonnerais qu'un jour il puisse voir la tuyauterie d'un gars sans qu'il se mette à rougir comme une vierge effarouchée.»

Le groupe ricana tandis que Duo passait à leur côté, indifférent à leur moquerie et la tête haute. Heero le regarda ensuite entrer dans le bâtiment pour rejoindre son prochain cours, puis il revint à la réalité, et attrapant ses béquilles, il se leva péniblement.

«- Bon souhaitez-moi bonne chance, il est temps que j'aille voir le juge!»

Ses amis ricanèrent et se levèrent à leur tour pour rejoindre leur différent cours eux aussi.

_**

* * *

****Bureau du proviseur, 8 heures 30** _

Un silence pénible régnait dans le bureau, tandis que Heero s'amuser distraitement avec son porte-clefs. Soudain, un bruit de verre lui fit lever les yeux, et il vit le proviseur Kushrénada posait sur son bureau plusieurs bouteilles de bière.

«- Des élèves t'ont vu boire de l'alcool dans le lycée avec tes amis, samedi soir.»

Heero lui lança un regard indifférent.

«-Heureusement pour toi, Quatre n'a rien dit et l'usine ne portera pas plainte, du moins pas cette fois-ci.» Continua l'homme en lançant un regard entendu à Heero. «Je leur ai promis de te donner une sanction exemplaire.»

«- Vous allez me renvoyer?»

«- Pas encore.»

Le japonais lui lança un coup d'œil étonné, et Kushrénada reprit avec un petit air satisfait:

«- En plus d'assister aux cours, tu aideras le concierge le soir.»

«- Je serais payé?»

«- Tu n'es pas vraiment en position d'être payé. Le samedi, tu donneras des cours aux élèves en difficultés du collège voisin. Et tu joueras dans le spectacle de fin d'année qui se jouera avant les vacances de Noël.»

Le jeune garçon regarda son supérieur d'un air scandalisé avant de demander d'une voix blanche:

«- La pièce de théâtre?»

Kushrénada ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il savait que Heero avait bien compris, il se contenta de dire avec le plus grand sérieux:

«- Il est temps de faire autre chose de ta vie et de rencontrer des gens différents. Ne te plante pas.»

* * *

_**Lundi après les cours. Gymnase, 18 heures 30** _

Heero soupira une énième fois tandis qu'il passait le balai dans le gymnase. Ce soir-là en plus, la salle était ouverte aux élèves pour venir voir les différents ateliers du lycée. Le japonais se trouvait près de celui d'astronomie et Duo Maxwell parlait à certains élèves de son atelier d'astronomie.

«- Cet appareil est composé d'un sac plastique, d'un cintre et de traits au marqueur. Qui sait ce que c'est?» Demanda le natté.

«- C'est une carte des étoiles.» Fit une voix froide et légèrement nasillarde à ses côtés.

Duo lança un regard noir à Heero et se tourna à nouveau vers son public.

«- Ceci est une carte des étoiles, ça sert à repérer les étoiles à l'œil nu. Par exemple, en se fiant à ce trait, nous pouvons voir Mercure et Jupiter au sud-ouest après le coucher du soleil.»

Wufei et Trowa entrèrent à ce moment dans le gymnase et se dirigèrent vers Heero. En entendant ses derniers mots, Wufei bouscula légèrement Duo en passant près de lui et ditd'une voix moqueuse :

«- Je suis sûr qu'on peut voir des anges aussi.»

Duo se tourna vers lui et le regarda d'un air méprisant avant de répliquer à son tour:

«- Il existe des éléments quasi miraculeux. Par exemple, plus Einstein étudiait l'univers, et plus il croyait en Dieu.»

«- Si Dieu existe, pourquoi il ne fait pas de toi un mec normal alors?» Fit Wufei d'une voix dédaigneuse.

«- Parce qu'il est trop occupé à chercher ton cerveau.» Riposta le natté sur le même ton.

Wufei lui lança un regard mauvais et s'avança vers lui, mais Heero, qui avait assisté à tout l'échange, intervint en lui posant une main sur l'épaule pour le calmer.

«- Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.»

«- T'as raison, allez, on se casse.»

«- Je ne peux pas partir.» S'exclama alors Heero en désignant son balai.

«- Dis pas n'importe quoi, le proviseur vient de se tirer, il ne saura pas si tu pars. Allez, viens, on va bien s'éclater.»

Heero finit par acquiescer, puis abandonnant son balai, il suivit ses deux amis hors du gymnase. En partant, il croisa le regard réprobateur de Duo, mais il n'y tint pas compte et continua son chemin.

À suivre…

* * *

**_Bon alors normalement, vous avez du recevoir les réponses à vos reviews via le nouveau système d'Ffnet, si ce n'est pas le cas, prévenez-moi. Pour ceux qui m'ont reviewer sans utiliser leur compte ou qui n'en n'ont pas, les réponses sont sur mon blog (l'adresse est dans ma bio) donc allez y faire un tour pour voir vos réponses. Et si cela vous arrange au lieu de laisser une review ici, vous pouver laisser un commentaire sur le blog. C'est comme vous voulez, mais quel que soit votre système, ça ne m'empêchera pas de vous répondre._**

**_Bisous_**

**_Shali Maxwell_**


	3. Rapprochement

**Titre :** Le temps d'un automne

**Auteur :** Shali Maxwell

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** SAP, Shônen-ai, death AU, …

**Couple : **1x2, 3+4

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ce sont la propriété de la Sunrise, sauf dans cette histoire.

**Note :** Cette fic est tiré d'un film du même nom « Le temps d'un automne », il est trop beau et très émouvant.

**Note 2 :** Bon, je prends un très gros risque en postant cette fic, et j'espère que ffnet ne la supprimera pas, ou au pire ne supprimera pas mon compte alors je préviens à ceux qui l'a lise qu'il y a un risque pour que jamais vous n'ayez la fin, mais prions pour le contraire.

* * *

**Le temps d'un automne **

**Chapitre 3 : Rapprochement**

_**vendredi soir, 01 heures 45**_

Une voiture se stoppa devant une maison dans un quartier chic, et le conducteur coupa le moteur. Après avoir viré toute la nuit avec ses amis, Heero avait raccompagné Relena tandis que Zechs s'était trouvé une fille à draguer. Heero se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« - On se voit demain. » Dit-il d'un ton indifférent.

« - Mes parents ne sont pas là, tu peux entrer si tu veux. » Fit la jeune fille avec espoir.

Heero soupira puis détourna le regard d'elle.

« - Relena, rien n'a changé. »

La jeune fille blonde eut un air blessé. Heero et elle étaient sortit ensemble il y a quelques mois, mais leur relation n'avait pas duré pour le malheur de la jeune fille.

« - Je sais. Je pensais juste que… »

« - C'est fini entre nous ! » Déclara le japonais d'une voix froide et sèche.

« - Oui, j'ai compris. Après tout, c'est comme tu veux. »

Puis elle sortit de la voiture et claqua violemment la portière derrière elle avant de rentrer dans sa maison d'un pas colérique. Heero quant à lui, redémarra aussitôt et rentra chez lui.

**_Samedi matin, 07 heures 30, maison des Yuy._**

Heero était profondément endormi quand il sentit que quelqu'un le secouer doucement, il grogna dans son sommeil et se dégagea de l'étreinte d'un coup d'épaule. La voix de sa mère résonna alors dans ses oreilles.

« - Heero ! Heero, c'est l'heure ! Réveille-toi ! »

« - C'est samedi, laisse-moi dormir. »

« - Non, il faut que tu te lève, sinon tu vas être en retard. »

« - Mais il n'y a pas cours ! » S'énerva le japonais en se retournant dans son lit.

Sa mère eut un soupire agacé, et retira d'un coup sec la couette de son fils.

« - Tu as tes cours de soutiens ! »

A ces mots, le japonais ouvrit un œil et réalisa que sa mère avait raison. Il enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller en grognant et en maudissant Kushrénada. Puis péniblement, il se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain et faire un brin de toilette et attraper le bus de ramassage scolaire.

_**Collège R. Fourastié, 9 heures**_

Assis dans une salle de classe, entouré de quelques étudiants qui aidaient d'autres enfants, Heero continuait de maudire intérieurement son proviseur. À ses côtés, un jeune garçon d'une douzaine d'année n'écoutait pas ses faibles explications, ce qui énervait grandement le japonais, mais il tentait de rester calme.

« - Bon, nous allons reprendre calmement. Quels sont les triangles qui ont deux côtés égaux ? Comment s'appellent-ils ? »

« -… »

« - Je sais que tu le sais. Alors, quelle est ta réponse ? »

Le jeune garçon repoussa alors d'un geste brusque le livre de géométrie.

« - Que c'est des conneries ! »

Puis il se leva et quitta la salle, sous les regards étonnés des autres. Heero jeta son crayon sur la table d'un geste nerveux et se passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« - Sale morveux ! » Marmonna-t-il.

Il ne remarqua pas que dans son dos, Duo Maxwell lui lançait un regard légèrement compatissant et désespéré. Ce ne fut que deux heures plus tard, que le japonais put enfin reprendre le bus pour faire le chemin inverse et rentrer chez lui. Il mit ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et s'installa sur une banquette, et quelques minutes plus tard, il eut la surprise de voir Duo, qui était installé à l'avant, venir s'installer à ses côtés pour lui parler. Heero l'ignora et regarda le paysage défilé.

« - Tu veux des billets de tombola ? On essaye d'acheter de nouveaux ordinateurs pour l'école. »

« - Non. »

« - Je t'ai vu avec Luis. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de lui venir en aide, mais… tu devrais tenter une autre approche avec lui, quelque chose de moins scolaire mais tout aussi instructif. »

« - … »

Duo ne se laissa pas démonter par le silence du japonais, et changea de sujet de conversation.

« - Tu vas aller rendre visite à Quatre ? »

« - ……… »

« - J'imagine que ça veut dire non. Tu savais qu'on l'avait envoyé dans un centre de rééducation à sa sortie de l'hôpital ? »

Heero tourna alors brusquement la tête vers lui et le regarda avec des yeux glacials et menaçant.

« - Si tu me parle de lui pour avoir des informations, tu peux revoir ta technique, parce que tu as du boulot. Et sache, que nous ne l'avons pas obligé à sauter. »

« - Peut-être, mais ce devait être une pression collective. »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu as lu ça dans ton bouquin ? » Fit le Japonais en désignant du menton la bible que Duo tenait dans sa main.

« - C'est vrai, je n'en sais rien. Je ne te connais pas suffisamment pour tirer des conclusions, tout comme toi tu ne me connais pas. »

Heero le regarda alors une nouvelle fois avec un air légèrement moqueur.

« - Mais je te connais. On est dans les mêmes écoles et les mêmes classes depuis la maternelle. Tu t'appelles Duo Maxwell, et ton père est le révérend de cette ville. Tu t'habille presque toujours en noir ou de couleur sombre, et tu ne t'es jamais séparé de la croix qui se trouve à ton cou. À la cantine, tu mange à la table 7, ce n'est pas la table des nazes… mais celle des exilés volontaires. Tu as toujours refusé de te couper les cheveux et te les attache toujours en natte, et quand tu marches, tu regardes tes pieds. Et pour finir, le week-end pour te distaire, tu donnes des cours et tu parles d'astronomie. Ton portrait te convient ? »

Duo eut un petit sourire et regarda le japonais d'un air amusé, et se leva pour regagner sa place à l'avant du bus.

« - C'était facile, j'ai déjà entendu tout ça, tout le monde le dit. »

« - Ca ne te gêne pas ce qu'on pense de toi ? »

« - Non. »

Puis il s'éloigna sous le regard légèrement surpris et pensif de Heero.

À suivre…


	4. La répétition

**Titre :** Le temps d'un automne

**Auteur :** Shali Maxwell

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** SAP, Shônen-ai, death AU, …

**Couple : **1x2, 3+4

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ce sont la propriété de la Sunrise, sauf dans cette histoire.

**Note :** Cette fic est tiré d'un film du même nom « Le temps d'un automne », il est trop beau et très émouvant.

**Note 2 :** Bon, je prends un très gros risque en postant cette fic, et j'espère que ffnet ne la supprimera pas, ou au pire ne supprimera pas mon compte alors je préviens à ceux qui l'a lise qu'il y a un risque pour que jamais vous n'ayez la fin, mais prions pour le contraire.

* * *

**Le temps d'un automne**

**Chapitre 4 : La répétition**

Les vacances de Noël seraient bientôt arrivées, mais pour Heero, cela ne faisait qu'une pierre de plus à mettre dans le mur de sa punition. Car pour lui les vacances signifiaient pièce de fin d'année, et donc répétition de la pièce de fin d'année tous les mercredis après-midi jusqu'au jour fatidique. Tout ce qu'il pouvait encore espérer, c'était d'avoir un rôle où il n'aurait besoin que de faire qu'une apparition minime. Il soupira longuement et maudit une fois de plus le proviseur Kushrénada. Trowa, qui était chargé de le conduire au lycée pour sa répétition, sourit d'un air amusé en entendant son ami soupirer à en fendre l'âme.

« - Je ne vois pas où est le problème, Mademoiselle Garber à une de ces poitrines ! » S'exclama le châtain avec un sourire goguenard.

« - T'es qu'un naze ! »

« - Je meurs d'envie de te voir maquillé. Ça va être trop cool ! » Continua Trowa alors qu'il se garait devant le lycée.

« - Je compte sur toi dans deux heures pour revenir me chercher. » Lui rappela alors Heero, préférant oublier les remarques de son soi-disant meilleur ami.

« - T'inquiète. Et au fait, conseille-leur de jouer _West Side Story_, avec la bombe qui jouait dans _Selena_. »

Heero ne répondit pas, et récupérant ses béquilles, il sortit de la voiture et se dirigea lentement vers l'amphithéâtre du lycée. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il avait déjà dix minutes de retard, mais il garda son allure.

* * *

_**Amphithéâtre du lycée, 10 heures 10.**_

Mademoiselle Garder était professeur de théâtre, et tous les ans, c'était avec plaisir qu'elle montait le spectacle de fin d'année, qui réunissait professeurs, parents et élèves. C'était une femme d'environ une cinquantaine d'année, blonde aux yeux verts et toujours de très bonne humeur.

« - La pièce de fin d'année que nous jouerons, sera sur le thème de l'homosexualité dans les années 50. » Expliqua-t-elle aux comédiens volontaires « C'est l'histoire d'une passion enflammée. Écrite par notre ami Eddie Zimmerhoff. » Fit-elle en désignant un élève assis près d'elle. « Elle raconte l'ascension et la chute de Tommy Thornton à l'époque de la prohibition à New York, fiancée à une riche héritière, mais secrètement amoureux du frère de la jeune femme. Eddie, tu… »

Mademoiselle Garber s'interrompis alors que Heero faisait son entrée dans la pièce. Elle le fusilla du regard tandis que les autres élèves lançaient au nouveau venu des regards exaspérés face à l'attitude du 'voyou'.

« - Monsieur Yuy, mieux vaut tard que jamais. Asseyez-vous. »

« - Hn. »

Heero s'exécuta sans lui adresser le moindre mot d'excuse pour son retard et la professeur reprit là où elle en était.

« - Voyons-voir la distribution des rôles. Pour cette pièce, j'ai pensé que Duo pourrait interpréter le rôle de Dylan Sullivan, le frère de Caroline. Sally, tu interpréteras Caroline Sullivan et monsieur Yuy jouera le rôle de Tommy Thornton. »

À ces mots, Heero leva brusquement la tête en direction du professeur avec un air scandalisé.

« - Non ! Non, c'est hors de question. En fait, j'avais pensé faire qu'un simple petit rôle. »

« - Pas de discussion monsieur Yuy, vous jouerez le rôle que je vous ais donné. »

_**/888888888888888888888888888888888/**_

Et durant tout le temps qui suivit, ils commencèrent une première lecture de la pièce, chacun lisant les répliques de son personnage sous l'oreille attentive de madame Garber. Mais quand vint le tour d'Heero, elle se retint de se taper la tête contre le mur tant le Japonais mettait de la mauvaise volonté à interprété son rôle.

« - Faites-vous exprès d'être aussi mauvais ? » Lui demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« - Non, c'est naturel. » Répondit Heero avec un sourire insolent.

« - Bon, nous allons nous arrêter là, nous reprendrons la semaine prochaine. »

Et petit à petit les élèves se dispersèrent. Heero fut le premier à sortir mais une fois dehors, il constata que Trowa n'était pas encore arrivé. Il se contenta donc de patienter, mais au bout de vingt minutes, il commença à perdre patience.

« - Tu sais que ça ne te tuerais pas de faire un effort pour cette pièce. » Fit alors une voix dans son dos. Une voix qui provoqua des frissons agréables dans le dos d'Heero.

« - Je sais, mais je ne préfère pas tenter. » Déclara le japonais en se tournant vers Duo Maxwell.

Ce dernier le regarda avec son étrange et unique regard violet avant de déclarer :

« - Tu te fiches pas mal des cours et de tout ce qui s'y rattache. L'école, ça te plaît parce que tu es populaire. »

« - Et alors ? » Dit Heero avec un air crâneur.

« - Ton petit jeu ne marche qu'avec un public, et viendra un jour, où tu n'en auras plus. »

Puis, il se détourna et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Les paroles de Duo sonnaient avec un air de vérité et il le savait, mais il préféra les ignorer. Il observa le natté monter dans sa voiture, puis jetant un dernier regard vers la rue afin de s'assurer que Trowa ne viendra plus, il se dirigea vers le véhicule du natté et se planta devant. Duo lui lança un regard étonné, puis Duo ouvrit la fenêtre etle japonais lui dit :

« - Tu pourrais me ramener ? » Lui fait Heero avec un petit sourire contrit.

Ayant été élevé par son père qui est révérend, il ne se sentit pas le courage de refuser, et quelques minutes plus tard, les deux garçons prirent la route ensemble.

« - Ta ceinture ! » Lui rappela Duo.

Heero poussa un soupir et attacha sa ceinture de sécurité avant d'allumer le poste et de se brancher sur une station de radio qui diffusait des morceaux de hard-rock, mais Duo changea de musique pour en mettre une plus douce. Ils bataillèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes sans s'adresser le moindre mot.

« - Tu as gagné, je m'incline. » Déclara finalement Duo.

« - Merci.

Heero eut un sourire vainqueur et laissa le hard-rock l'envahir avant que la voix de Duo ne résonne à nouveau.

« - Numéro 42. »

Le japonais lui lança un regard étonné, et attendit la suite, mais apparemment, Duo n'avait rien d'autre à ajouter.

« - Quoi '_numéro 42'_ ? »

« - Sympathiser avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas. C'est ma liste de chose à faire dans la vie. » Expliqua Duo.

« - Comme te trouver une personnalité ? » Répliqua Heero d'un ton moqueur.

« - Partir un an avec les _Paece Corp_. Faire une découverte médicale. Me trouver dans deux endroits à la fois. Me faire tatouer. »

« - Et c'est quoi le numéro 1 ? »

« - Si je te le disais, je devrais te tuer. »

Heero lui lança un regard perplexe puis reporta son attention sur le paysage, préférant oublier Duo et sa drôle de façon de penser. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut enfin chez lui.

* * *

_**L'après-midi même, chez Heero.**_

Heero était assis dehors sur la véranda et était plongé dans la lecture de cette fichue pièce de théâtre, quand une ombre lui cacha la lumière du soleil. Il releva la tête pour plonger dans le regard vert émeraude de Trowa, le japonais lui lança un regard noir avant de se replonger dans la lecture, ignorant complètement son ami. Ce dernier s'assit à côté de lui.

« - Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu m'en veux pour t'avoir oublié. »

« … »

« - Écoute, je suis désolé, mais il y avait ces deux nanas et… Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. »

« - … »

« - Heero… dit quelque chose. »

« - Fous-moi la paix Tro, ce n'est pas le moment. Je n'ai que trois semaines pour apprendre cette fichue pièce ! »

« - Tu n'y arriveras jamais ! Tu n'es même pas capable d'apprendre une leçon en trois mois ! Et puis, elle est nulle à chier cette pièce ! » Commenta le Français en lisant le titre.

« - Je ne l'ai pas écrite ! » Répliqua le Japonais avec mauvaise humeur.

« - Tu vas te ridiculiser devant la ville, l'école, tes amis… »

« - Je n'ai pas le choix ! » Le coupa Heero, puis se tournant vers son ami, les yeux implorants : « Tu veux bien m'aider ? »

« - Je te charriais à propos de la pièce. Et bien sûr que je t'aiderais. Et je serais même au premier rang le soir de la représentation. » Fit Trowa avec un sourire sincère.

« - Merci. »

Les deux meilleurs amis se frappèrent dans la main, et ils se penchèrent ensemble sur le livre pour commencer à répéter.

À suivre…

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews anonymes sans adresse mail. 


	5. Naissance d'une amitié

**Titre :** Le temps d'un automne

**Auteur :** Shali Maxwell

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** SAP, Shônen-ai, death AU, …

**Couple : **1x2, 3+4

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ce sont la propriété de la Sunrise, sauf dans cette histoire.

**Note :** Cette fic est tiré d'un film du même nom « Le temps d'un automne », il est trop beau et très émouvant.

* * *

Normalement, j'ai répondu à tous les reviewers enregistrés ou qui avait un mail. 

Cependant, j'adresse un grand **merci** à Babou; Yohina; SOSO01 pour vos reviews, vos compliments et vos encouragements.

* * *

**Le temps d'un automne **

**Chapitre 5 : Naissance d'une amitié**

Une semaine s'était écoulée, et malgré l'aide acharné de Trowa, Heero n'arrivait pas à retenir la moitié de son texte. Un soir après avoir passé près d'une heure à lire et relire un paragraphe, il jeta le livre d'un geste rageur.

« - Kuso ! Je n'y arriverais jamais ! » S'écria le japonais.

Trowa lui fit un petit sourire contrit et alla ramasser le livre.

« - Je pense que tu aurais besoin de quelqu'un de plus expérimenté pour te faire répéter. »

« - Comment ça ? »

« - Je pense que tu devrais demander à l'un de ceux qui jouent également la pièce de t'aider. »

« - Tu veux que je demande à ces nazes ? »

« - Fais taire ton ego. Il y aura bien quelqu'un au grand cœur qui aura pitié de toi. »

Heero réfléchit un instant et se résolu à admettre que Trowa avait raison, il avait besoin d'une aide extérieure. Mais qui ? Les paroles de son ami résonnèrent à nouveau dans sa tête : quelqu'un au grand cœur. Alors, il sut exactement à qui demander.

* * *

_**Lycée de Beaufort, 8 heures 45**_

Heero se trouvait en cours de mathématiques, quand il demanda subitement à sortir pour assouvir un besoin urgent. Son professeur lui lança un regard noir et lui donna la permission de sortir, tout en lui disant un sarcasme que le japonais ne prit même pas la peine de relever. Une fois hors de la classe, il marcha à travers les couloirs en direction des casiers où il espérait trouver la personne qu'il cherchait. Il esquissa un sourire amusé quand il localisa Duo Maxwell occupé à récupérer quelques livres dans son casier. Entendant des pas s'arrêter derrière lui, Duo se retourna et lui lança un regard étonné avant de se détourner d'Heero avant de se détourner.

« - Que veux-tu ? Je te connais depuis des années, tu n'es pas vraiment du genre à me dire bonjour. »

Heero accusa la remarque sans broncher, et entra dans le vif du sujet.

« - J'ai besoin d'aide pour la pièce. »

« - Heero Yuy me demande de l'aider ? » Répliqua Duo d'un air amusé. « Je prierais pour toi. » Rajouta-t-il en commençant à s'éloigner vers son prochain cours.

Heero lui lança un regard noir et se lança à sa poursuite.

« - Allez Duo… »

« - Tu n'as jamais demandé à quelqu'un de t'aider, n'est-ce pas ? » Remarqua plus que ne demanda le natté. « Une telle requête demande de la flatterie et un minimum d'humilité. »

« - Si je te demande de l'aide, c'est pour le bien commun. Eddie Zimmerhoff mérite que sa pièce soit jouer avec brio. Alors, tu veux bien m'aider ? » Redemanda Heero avec un faux sourire angélique.

« - A une seule condition. »

« - Laquelle ? » Demanda le japonais avec patience.

« - Promet-moi de ne pas tomber amoureux de moi. »

Heero fut un instant choqué par les paroles de Duo. Il le fixa un instant, cherchant à trouver dans son regard une petite étincelle qui lui indiquerait que le natté plaisantait, mais au contraire, il avait l'air sérieux. Heero eut alors un petit sourire moqueur.

« - Pas de problème. »

« - On se voit ce soir chez moi après les cours. » Déclara alors le natté avec un petit sourire mystérieux, puis il s'éloigna.

Heero le regarda disparaître au détour d'un couloir, et de toute la journée, il ne quitta pas son air perplexe. Duo Maxwell était vraiment quelqu'un de bizarre.

**_

* * *

Maison des Maxwells, 18 heures 45_**

Duo se trouvait dans la cuisine, en train de surveiller l'eau en train de chauffer pour le thé de son père, tandis que ce dernier faisait les cent pas derrière lui, un air anxieux sur le visage.

« - Heero Yuy va venir ici ? Ce garçon est dangereux. C'est la pire des brutes, et toi, tu le fais venir ici ? »

« - Et le pardon alors ? » Demanda Duo d'un air innocent, dissimulant son sourire amusé.

« - Il ne mérite pas de pardon. C'est le genre de garçon qui se fiche du pardon ! »

« - Écoute papa, on avait dit que je déciderais de la manière de passer ma vie et mon temps. »

« - Je sais, mais je ne lui fais pas confiance. » Répliqua David Maxwell, d'un air buté.

Duo retira la bouilloire du feu avec un sourire, au moment où la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonnait. Il abandonna sa tâche et alla ouvrir la porte à Heero. Duo resta alors immobile face au japonais, admirant ses traits fins de son visage. Ce dernier haussa alors un sourcil intrigué.

« - Tu compte me laisser dehors ? » Demanda-t-il.

Duo lui fit un sourire d'excuse et se poussa pour le laisser passer.

« - Entre. »

Heero le suivit dans l'entrée, et ils se rendirent dans le salon, puis le natté se tourna vers lui.

« - Le script est dans ma chambre, je vais le chercher. Fais comme chez toi. » Fit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Heero détailla alors le salon, il était simple, un canapé qui faisait face à une cheminée, une bibliothèque remplit de livre à la couverture ancienne. Des tables basses avec des napperons dessus et des cadres. Le japonais s'approcha alors d'une figurine qui représentant le buste de Jésus grandeur nature.

« - 'Tain ça craint. » Murmura le japonais d'un air dégoûté en voyant la figurine. Il se détourna pour tomber subitement nez à nez avec le révérend Maxwell, il eut un sursaut de peur. « Bon dieu ! » Jura-t-il.

Le révérend Maxwell lui lança un regard menaçant, puis dit d'une voix froide et d'une politesse qui sonnait fausse :

« - Non, je suis seulement le père de Duo. Bonsoir monsieur Yuy, Duo m'a dit que vous aviez eu le premier rôle, félicitation. »

« - Merci d'avoir accepté que je vienne répéter ici. »

« - Je n'ai pas accepté. Soyons clair monsieur Yuy, vous croyez que je ne vous vois pas le dimanche de ma place, mais je vous vois, alors faites attention. »

A ce moment, Duo revint dans la pièce et le révérend sourit à son fils.

« - Je serais dans mon bureau, à côté. »

Puis il quitta la pièce. Duo s'installa sur le canapé et regarda Heero.

« - Prêt ? »

« - Allons-y. »

Ils répétèrent durant deux longues heures avant que Heero ne décide de prendre congé. Le japonais devait bien avouer que répéter avec Duo l'aider mieux qu'avec Trowa. Le natté avait l'habitude d'être sur scène et il possédait une certaine expérience dont il faisait bénéficier le japonais.  
Une semaine avait passé, et le japonais répétait de plus en plus souvent avec Duo sans que ses amis le sache. Un soir, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis un long moment et qu'il rentrait chez lui, il vit alors Duo entrer dans le petit cimetière de la ville. Heero se gara sur le bas-côté en fronçant les sourcils, puis la curiosité l'emportant, il alla à la poursuite du natté.

« - Duo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« - Et toi ? »

« - Tu viens souvent dans le cimetière la nuit ? »

« - Peut-être. » Répliqua le natté en haussant les épaules, puis il fit demi-tour et reprit sa marche.

« - Ou vas-tu ? »

Duo se retourna une nouvelle fois vers le japonais et braqua le faisceau de sa lampe de poche dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.

« - Suis-moi. »

Ils marchèrent en silence durant quelques minutes, avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans un endroit en retrait du cimetière, en haut d'une pente. Heero aperçut alors une sorte de long tube planté dans la terre à l'aide d'un piquet.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« - Mon télescope. Je l'ai construit quand j'avais douze ans. Regarde dedans. »

Le japonais s'exécuta et regarda les étoiles à travers le télescope.

« - Saturne ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Duo s'approcha de lui, et lui dit sur le ton de la confidence :

« - J'en veux un plus grand pour voir la comète Hyatukate. Elle passe bientôt, mais on ignore quand elle reviendra. »

« - Les miracles de la nature. Je comprends. » Fit alors Heero pour lui-même mais Duo entendit.

« - De quoi ? »

« - Pourquoi tout ça te branche ! »

« - Tout ça ? Ce sont seulement mes idées et ma foi. Tu n'as pas la foi ? »

« - Non, il y a trop de bordel dans ce monde pour ça. »

« - Sans souffrance, il n'y a pas de compassion. »

« - Va dire ça à ceux qui souffrent alors. »

Puis Heero s'éloigna, laissant sur place Duo qui fut un instant touché par les paroles du japonais.

À suivre…

* * *

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et laissé une review ainsi qu'à ceux qui lisent mais qui reste anonyme. Je vous souhaite à tous un JOYEUX NOEL et j'espère que vous passerez de bonnes fêtes.**

**Shali Maxwell**


	6. La pièce de théatre part I

**Titre :** Le temps d'un automne

**Auteur :** Shali Maxwell

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** SAP, Shônen-ai, death AU, …

**Couple : **1x2, 3+4

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ce sont la propriété de la Sunrise, sauf dans cette histoire.

**Note :** Cette fic est tiré d'un film du même nom « Le temps d'un automne », il est trop beau et très émouvant.

* * *

**Le temps d'un automne **

**Chapitre 6 : La pièce de théâtre**

Le lendemain, Heero et sa bande de copain traînaient dans les couloirs, attendant que les cours commencent. Zechs n'arrêtait pas de faire des sourires enjôleurs à toutes les filles qui passaient près d'eux.

« - J'adore le printemps ! » Commenta le blond, en fixant une fille en mini jupe. « La saison où les jambes se découvrent ! »

Relena, qui se trouvait tout près d'Heero appuyé contre un casier regarda la fille en question.

« - Elle a peut-être de jolies jambes, mais ce n'est pas souvent qu'elle les écarte. Une vraie vierge. »

« - En parlant de vierge, voilà le fils de Dieu en personne ! » Remarqua alors Hilde.

À ces mots, Heero releva la tête pour voir Duo faire son entrée dans le couloir du lycée. Il remarqua alors que le natté se dirigeait tout droit vers eux.

« - Salut Yuy. On voit après les cours ? » Demanda Duo

Bien que Heero ne les voyait pas vraiment, il sentit peser sur lui les regards étonnés et inquisiteurs de ces amis. Ils devaient tous se demander pourquoi Duo lui adressait la parole. Ne voulant pas perdre la face devant ces amis, le Japonais eut alors un sourire ironique.

« - Dans tes rêves ! »

Aussitôt, Wufei dissimula un rire dans le cou de sa petite copine tandis que Trowa et Relena eurent un sourire moqueur. Duo quant à lui, comprit où voulait en venir le Japonais et lui lança un regard dégoûté tout en s'éloignant. Heero entendit vaguement Zechs lancer une remarque cinglante au natté, mais il n'y fit pas attention, car au fond de lui, il ne se sentait pas très fier de son attitude vis à vis de Duo qui souhaitait seulement l'aider, et sur sa demande en plus. La sonnerie retentit alors, sortant Heero de ses pensées, il se dirigea alors vers son premier cours de la journée en compagnie de Trowa. Il tenterait d'expliquer son attitude à Duo, il le comprendrait sûrement.

* * *

_**Le soir même, chez les Maxwells.**_

Duo était installé dans le fauteuil et lisait tranquillement un livre tandis que son père travaillait dans son bureau pour le prochain sermon. Il allait attaquer le cinquième chapitre de son livre passionnant quand la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Duo marqua la page de son livre pour aller ouvrir et tomber nez à nez avec Heero Yuy. Le natté fut étonné sur le coup, puis reprenant ses esprits, il referma tout aussi net la porte, choquant ainsi le Japonais qui s'apprêtait à parler. Ce dernier poussa un petit soupir afin de se calmer et tapa contre le montant en bois.

« - Duo, ouvre, s'il te plaît. »

Il allait taper une nouvelle fois contre la porte, quand elle se rouvrit brusquement pour laisser sortir le jeune homme qui avait l'air de très méchante humeur. Heero recula de quelques pas.

« - Que veux-tu ? » Demanda presque agressivement le natté.

« - Tu n'es pas de bonne humeur. » Constata alors le Japonais à voix haute.

« - Tu es très observateur. »

Heero poussa un autre petit soupir. Apparemment, Duo n'avait pas du tout apprécié son attitude de ce matin, à lui maintenant, de trouver les mots justes pour convaincre le natté de continuer à l'aider.

« - Je pensais qu'on pourrait répéter ensemble… » Commença-t-il.

« - … Mais sans le dire à personne ! » Le coupa Duo d'un ton brusque.

« - Seulement parce que je veux surprendre tout le monde, révéler mon talent. Si les gens apprenaient qu'on répète ensemble, cela ne serait pas pareil. » Fit Heero sentant lui-même qu'il s'enlisait.

« - Tant qu'on y est, nous pourrions aussi être amis en secret. »

« - Exactement ! » S'exclama Heero sans relever le ton ironique de Duo. « Tu lis dans mes pensées ! »

« - Alors essaie de lire dans les miennes dans ce cas ! »

A ces paroles, le Japonais comprit que Duo ne lui pardonnerait pas, et qu'il ne croyait pas non plus à son histoire. Jouant alors la carte de la sincérité, il lui dit :

« - Je ne peux pas être ton ami ! »

« - J'ai cru déceler quelque chose en toi, quelque chose de bon. Mais je me suis trompé. »

Et après lui avoir lancé un regard noir, Duo rentra à l'intérieur et lui referma à nouveau la porte au nez.

« - Putain ! » S'exclama alors le Japonais.

Alors qu'il descendait les marches du perron, le père de Duo sortit alors brusquement dehors après avoir entendu l'injure dite par le Japonais. Ce dernier leva les mains en signe d'excuse et s'empressa de partir.

Quand il arriva chez lui, il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à sa mère qui lui demandait comment s'était passé sa journée, et il fila directement dans sa chambre. Il ne lui restait plus maintenant qu'à répéter seul, et tenter de retenir son texte. Soupirant, il se dirigea vers son bureau et prit le petit livre qui contenait la pièce, quand son regard dériva vers l'album du lycée de l'année dernière. Cédant à une impulsion, il le prit et le feuilleta à la page qui l'intéressait. Quand cela fut fait, il regarda longuement la photo de Duo, sous laquelle se trouvait inscrit :

_Ambition : être témoin d'un miracle._

Il ne sut que penser sur le moment, puis repoussant tous ses bons sentiments, il referma brusquement l'album, se disant que ce mec était timbré et entreprit de se mettre au travail, il ne lui restait plus que deux semaines pour tout apprendre.

* * *

**_Samedi suivant, Collège R. Fourastié, 9 heures_**

Comme tout les samedis, Heero se retrouva avec une poignée d'étudiant dans le collège de la ville pour tenter d'aider quelques élèves, et encore une fois, Heero tentait tant bien que mal d'aider le jeune Luis à comprendre la différence entre les trois triangles, mais le jeune garçon n'y mettait aucune bonne volonté, préférant faire tourner un ballon de basket entre ses mains.

« - Tu sais la réponse ? Luis, je sais que tu sais. »

« -… »

Heero s'empêcha de perdre patience et respira un grand coup, il ne devait pas craquer maintenant. Il jeta un œil par la fenêtre qui donnait dans la cour de l'école et vit alors un petit terrain de basket, il regarda Luis et son ballon, puis à nouveau le terrain, puis il entendit les paroles que Duo lui avait dit : _Tu devrais tenter une autre approche avec lui, quelque chose de moins scolaire mais tout aussi instructif. _Et il eut alors une idée. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous les deux dehors sur ledit terrain et Heero reprit ses explications, ayant cette fois, l'attention de Luis.

« - Très bien, alors il y a toi, moi et le panier. À nous trois, nous formons les trois points d'un triangle. Tu es d'accord avec moi ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Alors maintenant, fais un pas en avant vers le panier. »

Luis s'exécuta, et Heero reprit alors :

« - Est-ce que je suis toujours à la même distance ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Et toi ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Et qu'est-ce qu'on forme ? »

« - Un triangle……. Isocèle. »

« - C'est bien. Et maintenant, fais un triangle équilatéral ! »

Luis se déplaça alors pour ce placer perpendiculaire à Heero, et ce dernier sourit.

« - C'est très bien, et maintenant, si on se faisait une partie ? »

Le jeune garçon acquiesça et ils entreprirent alors un petit match un contre un. Ce que le japonais ne vit pas, ce fut le sourire que fit Duo quand ils les vit à travers la fenêtre de la salle de cours.

À suivre…

* * *

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Bon exceptionnellement j'udapte avec un jour d'avance parce que mon week-end va être très chargé, donc c'était soit aujourd'hui soit lundi, alors je me suis dit que vous ne seriez surement pas mécontent que je sois un peu en avance, lol.**

**Sinon, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu (et j'adresse un merci particulier à **SOSO01 **: merci pour ta review ) et m'ont envoyé des reviews et aussi aux anonymes et j'espère que pour les réponses, je n'ai oublié personne, si c'est le cas faites-le-moi savoir.**

**Bref avant de vous quitter, je vous souhaite une BONNE ANNEE 20006 en espérant qu'elle sera très bonne pour vous.**

**Shali Maxwell**


	7. La pièce de théatre part II

**Titre :** Le temps d'un automne

**Auteur :** Shali Maxwell

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** SAP, Shônen-ai, death AU, …

**Couple : **1x2, 3+4

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ce sont la propriété de la Sunrise, sauf dans cette histoire.

**Note :** Cette fic est tiré d'un film du même nom « Le temps d'un automne », il est trop beau et très émouvant.

* * *

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne, si c'est le cas, signalez-le-moi et je réparerais ma faute, lol. 

Pour les reviews qui n'ont pas de compte ou d'e-mail, voici les réponses :

**Yohina : Coucou, Merci pour ta review et tes compliments. Le prochain chapitre arrive dans quelques minutes. Kisu **

**SOSO01 : Salut et merci pour ta review, j'ai voulu t'envoyer un mail pour te répondre, mais mon ordi et ma boite mail à fait des siennes, donc je te répond via le site, désolé.** **C'est vrai que Heero n'a pas été très fin sur ce coup-là, mais Duo lui a montré qu'il n'était pas une bonne poire, ça m'a fait rire la première fois que je l'ai vu, lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bisous.**

**Yamayo : Coucou et merci pour ta review.**

**polaris : ****Coucou et merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait plaisir.**

****

hayko maxwell :

**Coucou... ****Bon, j'espère que ton ordi va mieux et merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente de voir que mon histoire te plait toujours et c'est clair que Heero n'est pas très fin avec Duo, et il a vite compris à qui il avait à faire, lol ! Merci pour tous tes commentaires, ça m'a fait plaisir. Je sais que j'aurais pu répondre via ton compte, mais comme tu n'étais pas enregistré pour cette review et que pour être franche, j'ai un peu la flemme ce soir (j'ai honte) alors je te répond via la fic, désolé par avance. Bisous.**

* * *

**Le temps d'un automne **

**Chapitre 7 : La pièce de théâtre, partie 2**

Les jours passaient de plus en plus vite, et l'échéance de la pièce arrivait bientôt. Heero s'était durement mis au travail, travaillant avec mademoiselle Garber pour les mises au point. Il connaissait presque la totalité de son texte même si parfois il souffrait de très long trou de mémoire. Ce fut la veille de la pièce, alors que la dernière journée de cours s'achevé, que le japonais décida une bonne fois pour toute de soulager sa conscience. Et il se retrouva alors bien vite dans la petite chambre d'hôpital qu'occupait Quatre Winner durant sa rééducation. Ce dernier était allongé dans son lit et regardait une émission à la télévision, quand il entendit Heero entrer, il lui lança un regard sans émotion avant de reporter son attention sur le poste télévisé. Se sentant un peu mal à l'aise, Heero commença à parler :

« - Je… Je suis venu pour m'excuser. »

« - Excuse acceptée. Comment te sens-tu maintenant que s'est fait ? » Demanda Quatre d'un ton froid.

« - Plutôt minable. »

Quatre se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard blessé.

« - Tu sais quoi ? Je croyais que je voulais devenir ton ami, et aujourd'hui, je me demande pourquoi. »

« - Je n'en sais rien non plus, je ne suis pas vraiment le genre de type qui s'attire les amitiés des autres. »

« - … »

« - Un jour, j'ai sauté aussi. Quand je me trouvais en haut, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que je ferais un plat, que c'était impossible que je réussisse et j'en ai fait un. »

« - Est-ce que tu as eu mal ? »

« - Un mal de chien. »

« - Alors tant mieux. » Répliqua Quatre.

Heero eut un petit sourire face à cette remarque, bientôt imité par le blond. Bien qu'ils n'aient aucune affinité tous les deux, le Japonais savait qu'il venait d'acquérir le pardon de Quatre. Il resta un moment à parler avec lui, lui parlant des cours et de la pièce à venir, puis le Japonais prit congé.

« - On se reverra au lycée. »

_**/88888888888888888888888888888888/**_

_**Amphithéâtre du lycée de Beaufort, 22 heures.**_

Le jour J était enfin là, et cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de deux heures que la troupe jouait, et la prestation de Heero avait presque ébahi tout le monde, et même ses amis qui avaient fait le déplacement. Ils étaient en train de jouer les derniers actes, et Heero, qui campait le rôle de Tommy Thornton était accoudé à un bar, en train de se disputer avec sa fiancée Caroline Sullivan, jouait par Sally Pô.

« - Serre-moi un verre ! » Fit Heero à l'adresse du faux barman.

« - Tu m'avais promis de laisser tomber tes sales combines et de m'emmener à Paris. Je ne resterais pas ici à voir des rupins s'enrichir. »

« - Fais-moi confiance Caroline, c'est du sérieux. »

« - C'en ai trop. C'est fini ! Continu à vendre ta gnole, espère de crétin ! J'espère que tu t'y noieras. »

Puis se fut la sortie de Caroline. Le rideau tomba, et le nouveau décor se mit en place. Cette fois, la scène se tournait dans l'appartement de Tommy et Duo qui jouait le rôle de Dylan Sullivan, le frère de Caroline, venait parlait de sa sœur.

« - Pourquoi agis-tu ainsi avec Caroline ? Pourquoi avoir tant changé envers elle ? »

Heero fronça alors les sourcils, ne se souvenant plus de son texte. Il lança un regard paniqué en direction de Duo.

« - Je… Je l'ignore. »

« - Elle t'aime ! »

Cédant à une inspiration passagère, Heero dit ce qu'il lui passait par la tête, même si cela n'avait plus aucun rapport avec le texte qu'il avait appris.

« - Comment est-ce qu'une femme pense-t-elle être amoureuse ? Choisit-elle ou se dit-elle : Voilà un homme avec un avenir présidentiel possible ? Devrais-je tomber amoureux de Caroline parce que c'est ce que tout le monde attend de moi, où suivrais-je mon cœur qui veut choisir la personne qui lui ait cher et dont le nom est sur les lèvres de tout le monde ? »

Duo fronça à son tour les sourcils, la tirade de Heero l'ayant lui aussi coincé. Il lui était impossible de reprendre le texte à présent. Dans les coulisses, mademoiselle Garber était au bord de la panique tandis qu'Eddie Zimmerhoff se tirait les cheveux.

« - Es-tu amoureux de cette personne inconnue ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'aimes-tu alors que tu ne devrais pas ? »

« -… »

« -… »

« - Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a de beaux cheveux marron et long, des yeux envoûtant et un petit nez bien droit. Parce qu'il a deux lèvres et un menton droit, et un doigt qu'il ne peut pas redresser à cause du basket-ball. »

Puis cédant à une impulsion, Heero se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Duo qui se figea d'un coup, ne comprenant pas du tout le comportement du japonais. Pourquoi est-ce que Heero avait dressé son portrait comme tel ? Et maintenant pourquoi l'embrassait-il ? Heureusement, dans les coulisses, ils s'empressèrent de faire tomber le rideau et Duo s'arracha du japonais et fila rapidement. Heero aurait bien voulu le suivre, mais il devait jouer la dernière scène, celle où il quittait Caroline et se suicidait. Dans les gradins, Relena qui avait vu le baiser jeta alors un coup d'œil au Révérend Maxwell qui se trouvait vers la droite, deux rangée derrière elle, et vit qu'il était choqué, alors, elle eut confirmation que le baiser n'était pas prévu dans la pièce.

La fin de la pièce fut soldée par un tonnerre d'applaudissement et les comédiens se hâtèrent de rejoindre leurs proches. Aussitôt, la mère de Heero lui sauta dessus.

« - C'était super ! Mon cœur, je n'en reviens pas. Quelle transformation ! »

« - Merci maman, mais n'en fais pas trop. » Lui dit Heero avec un sourire gêné.

« - Je vais rentrer maintenant, ne traîne pas trop. »

« - D'accord. »

Heero regarda alors autour de lui, espérant trouver Duo avant qu'il ne parte, mais au moment où il le repérait, il se fit intercepter par Eddie Zimmerhoff.

« - Pas mal tes innovations, Yuy. »

« - Merci, j'ai fait de mon mieux. »

« - J'irais même jusqu'à dire que tu as pas mal joué. Bon, je dois y aller, à plus. »

Et il s'éloigna pour laisser place à Mademoiselle Garber, et du coin de l'œil, il vit Duo s'éloigner avec son père vers la sortie, tout en parlant avec Sally Pô.

« - Heero, tu as était merveilleux.

« - Merci mademoiselle. »

Puis il la planta sur place pour se précipiter vers la sortie. Il devait à tout prix parler avec le natté, mais ce dernier était déjà hors de vue, et il était certain qu'après son petit numéro sur scène, le père de Duo n'apprécierait pas qu'il vienne chez eux. Il allait à son tour partir quand une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien retentit.

« - Bravo. »

Il se retourna brusquement pour faire alors face à son père. Cet homme qui les avait abandonné, sa mère et lui.

« - Que fais-tu ici ? » Demanda alors le Japonais avec agressivité.

« - Ta mère m'a dit que tu jouais dans la pièce de fin d'année, et je voulais venir te voir. Nous pourrions aller manger un morceau, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« - Je n'ai pas faim. »

Puis il se détourna pour partir.

« - Ne me fuis pas Heero. »

« - C'est toi qui m'as appris. »

Puis le Japonais s'éloigna alors définitivement de son père. Il se dirigea vers sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui et se promit de parler et de s'expliquer au plus vite avec Duo. Même si pour cela il devait attendre la fin des vacances.

À suivre…


	8. La réconciliation

**Titre :** Le temps d'un automne

**Auteur :** Shali Maxwell

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** SAP, Shônen-ai, death AU, …

**Couple : **1x2, 3+4

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ce sont la propriété de la Sunrise, sauf dans cette histoire.

**Note :** Cette fic est tiré d'un film du même nom « Le temps d'un automne », il est trop beau et très émouvant.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes : 

**Babou** : **Merci pour ta review et tous tes commentaires, c'est très gentil. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le reste. **

**hayko maxwell : Un nouveau lien entre Duo et Heero ? Possible…. Et réponse dans ce chapitre, lol. C'est vrai que Heero aurait pu être pire dans cette pièce mais il a décidé de s'y donner à fond et on se demande à cause de qui, lol. Et on voit enfin la première apparition du père d'Heero qui jouera un certain rôle dans le reste de l'histoire. Je te conseil vivement de voir le film mais je te souhaite aussi bon courage pour le trouver parce que moi, j'ai dû me saigner aux quatre veines pour enfin le trouver dans un magasin, lol. Enfin bref, merci pour ta review. **

**polaris** **Lol, je suis contente de voir que mon adaptation de plaise autant, et c'est vrai que Heero est plutôt doué pour improvisé, lol. La suite est au-dessous et j'espère qu'elle te plaira.**

**Miyako** : **Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes. Et j'espère que tu continueras à aimer la suite.

* * *

**

**Le temps d'un automne **

**Chapitre 8 : La réconciliation**

_**Deux semaines plus tard, lycée de Beaufort.**_

Pour Heero, la fin des vacances ne signifiait qu'une chose, revoir Duo. Durant ces deux semaines, il avait réfléchi à son geste lors de la pièce de théâtre, le baiser qu'il lui avait donné, et il en était arrivé à une seule conclusion : Il ignorait encore les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le natté, mais il voulait le voir plus souvent. Pour ce premier jour, il ne le vit nul part, ni avant les cours, ni après les cours, ni pendant les pauses et le repas. À croire que le natté l'évitait le plus possible, mais le japonais ne se laissa pas abattre et le second jour, il entreprit de faire le tour de tout le lycée en passant par la bibliothèque, les salles de classe vide, les casiers, et ce ne fut qu'à la fin de la pause déjeuner qu'il le vit, assis au fond du réfectoire en train de lire un livre. Ni une, ni deux, il se dirigea vers lui et s'assis en face du natté.

« - On pourrait nous voir. » Fit remarquer Duo sans lever les yeux de son bouquin.

« - Ce n'est pas grave. Tu lis quoi ? »

Duo ne répondit pas, mais il leva le livre à la hauteur du japonais pour que ce dernier puisse lire le titre. La nuit des temps.

« - Je lis les livres du programme sur les auteurs européens. »

« - Et il y en a combien ? »

« - Une centaine. »

« - Lire tous ces livres fait partie de ta liste ? »

Duo ne répondit pas, à défaut de le faire, il prit sa brique de jus d'orange et but à la paille de manière bruyante.

« - Duo, j'essaie de me faire pardonner. »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Parce que… peut-être que je me rends compte que j'ai envie de plus te connaître. Au début, je voulais m'excuser pour le baiser, mais ce n'est plus le cas. Je ne le regrette pas. »

« - Ca me paraît louche. »

« - De quoi ? »

« - Tout. »

« - Ce n'est pas le cas. »

« - Prouve-le. »

Sur le coup, Heero en fut déstabilisé et Duo en profita pour se lever de table, alla se débarrasser de son plateau, et quitta le réfectoire. Heero ne mit que quelques secondes à réagir et le suivit hors du lycée.

« - Duo ! Duo ! »

Excédé par l'attitude du japonais, le natté se retourna alors, puis le regardant dans les yeux, déclara :

« - Tu n'es pas un ami. »

« - Je ne veux pas être juste ça. »

« - Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux. »

« - Toi non plus. Tu as peur d'être avec quelqu'un. »

« - Pourquoi aurais-je peur ? » Demanda Duo avec hauteur, sachant qu'au fond de lui, Heero avait raison.

« - Parce que tu n'aurais plus de livre derrière lequel te cacher…. Ni de télescope… Ni de foi. Tu sais pourquoi tu as peur ? Parce que tu veux être avec moi. »

Duo le regarda un instant en silence avant de se détourner du japonais et de s'éloigner rapidement. Sachant qu'il avait gagné une partie de la bataille, Heero se retint de le poursuivre à nouveau et se dirigea vers son prochain cour.

_**/8888888888888888888888888888888/**_

_**Le week-end suivant, chez Heero.**_

Duo avait enfin consenti à devenir ami avec Heero, et ils se retrouvaient parfois dans le cimetière pour parler astronomie ou entre deux cours pour parler d'un peu de tout et de rien. Pour Heero, plus les jours passaient, et plus il voulait en apprendre sur le natté, le jeune homme l'envoûtait et le fascinait comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. Aujourd'hui, il profitait du week-end pour faire quelques réparation sur sa voiture quand Trowa arriva.

« - Salut mec ! » Fit le Français.

« - 'lut. »

Trowa s'installa près du japonais et monta le son de la radio sur une musique qu'il aimait bien, puis se tournant vers son ami, il dit :

« - Anna et Clara organisent une fête demain soir chez elles, alors, toi et moi, nous allons aller s'y éclater, quand dis-tu ? »

« - Tu peux baisser la radio ? J'essais de bosser. »

Le français fut quelque peu étonné du ton de son ami, et de sa manière à ne pas répondre à sa proposition, mais il décida de ne pas en tenir compte.

« - Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air fou de joie. Mais nous irons quand même nous éclater. »

Puis sans se préoccuper de la tête de son ami, il se pencha vers le poste du japonais et enclencha le cd qui s'y trouvait. Une musique lente et douce résonna alors dans le garage.

« - Mais c'est quoi cette musique ? » Fit Trowa d'un ton presque dégoûté.

« - C'est à Duo. »

« - Il te fait écouter la musique des siens. »

« - Les siens ? » Fit Heero en se relevant et fixant son ami d'un air étonné.

« - Tous les fanas de la Bible et du crucifix qui chantent les paroles de Jésus à tous les coins de rue. »

« - Il n'est pas comme ça ! » Répliqua Heero d'un ton mauvais.

« - Relena affirme que le baiser entre lui et toi, c'était pas du chiqué. »

« - …. »

Le silence du japonais fut plus éloquent qu'un long monologue pour se défendre. Trowa secoua la tête d'un air navré et s'approcha de son ami.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu n'as plus de temps pour tes amis. »

« - Je ne sais pas. Ça ne m'intéresse plus de traîner avec vous. J'en ai marre de faire tout le temps les même conneries. »

« - Ce mec t'a changé sans que tu t'en aperçoives. »

« - C'est Relena qui dit ça aussi ? »

« - Non, c'est moi qui le dit. »

Heero releva la tête et fixa son ami. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, à ne rien faire d'autre qu'à se regarder, puis se détournant de lui, le Japonais se replongea dans la réparation de sa voiture, tandis que Trowa s'éloignait.

_**/8888888888888888888888888888888/**_

_**Le soir même, chez les Maxwells.**_

Duo était en train de lire un énième livre sur la véranda, quand il entendit quelqu'un monter les marches du perron. Il leva les yeux pour voir Heero s'approcher de lui, tenant dans ses mains, un petit sac en papier.

« - Toi. » Constata Duo avec un sourire.

« - Moi. »

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda alors le natté en désignant le sac.

« - Je t'ai apporté un cadeau. »

« - En quel honneur ? »

« - Pour te remercier d'avoir entrevu quelque chose de bon en moi. Pour avoir essayer de m'aider. »

Duo sourit et se saisit du sac que tendait Heero. Il en sortit un petit écrin en velours, ce qui surprit énormément le natté, il jeta un coup d'œil soupçonneux au japonais et l'ouvrit pour découvrir une petite croix en argent. Sur le coup, Duo en resta un instant sans voix.

« - Heero…. Il ne fallait pas, je ne peux pas accepter. »

Mais le japonais commençait déjà à s'éloigner.

« - On se verra demain au lycée. »

Puis il fit demi-tour et entreprit de descendre les marches du perron alors que le révérend Maxwell sortait dehors.

« - Monsieur Yuy ? »

« - Au revoir, Révérend. »

Le père de Duo le regarda s'éloigner avec étonnement et se dirigea vers son fils. Il s'assit à ses côtés et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écrin contenant la croix.

« - Les garçons comme lui ont souvent des idées derrière la tête quand ils font ce genre de cadeau. Sache, que les règles te concernant resteront les mêmes. »

« - Je sais. »

« - Tu peux bien te passer de mon avis » Commenta le révérend « Mais tu devrais faire attention. »

« - Tu sais papa, je pense que Dieu voudrait mon bonheur. Il n'arrivera rien, ce n'est qu'un petit bijoux. »

Puis Duo se leva et rentra dans la maison, laissant son père perplexe et anxieux à l'idée de voir son fils tomber dans les griffes d'Heero Yuy.

À suivre…


	9. L'humiliation

**Titre :** Le temps d'un automne

**Auteur :** Shali Maxwell

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** SAP, Shônen-ai, death AU, …

**Couple : **1x2, 3+4

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ce sont la propriété de la Sunrise, sauf dans cette histoire.

**Note :** Cette fic est tiré d'un film du même nom « Le temps d'un automne », il est trop beau et très émouvant.

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Tout d'abord, je voudrais adresser faire mes excuses à SOSO01, je suis désolé, je ne t'ai pas envoyé de réponse pour le chapitre précédent, mais j'ai un problème avec ton adresse e-mail, je n'arrive pas à t'envoyer mes réponses, que ce soit avec ma messagerie wanadoo ou msn. Alors la semaine dernière, j'ai mis ton "cas" de côté en me promettant de tenter de trouver une solution, mais ça m'est sortit de l'esprit. Aujourd'hui, le problème n'est toujours pas résolu et je dois dire que je ne suis pas vraiment une génie en informatique donc je suis incapable de le résoudre, donc, je te mets ci-dessous les réponses du chapitre 8 et 9 en espérant que tu n'as pas prit ombrage de mon manque de réponse la semaine passée. Gomen.

**SOSO01 **(chapitre 8) : **Merci pour ta review ça m'a fait très plaisir, et moi aussi j'aurais bien voulu être au premier rang pour voir la prestation d'Heero et son super rattrapage, lol. **

(chapitre 9) : **Je suis ravie de voir que tu aimes toujours autant. Pour savoir si les autres vont se venger de Duo, je ne dirais rien mais tu auras très rapidement une réponse. Merci pour ta review. Bisous**

**Miyako () : Merci pour ta review, c'est clair qu'à présent on s'éloigne du Heero du début. J'espère que la fic te plaira autant, bisous.**

**polaris : Alors non, rassure-toi Heero n'a pas volé le bijou, il l'a tout simplement acheté.**

* * *

**Le temps d'un automne **

**Chapitre 9 : L'humiliation**

**_Le lundi suivant, lycée de Beaufort._**

Relena et Trowa marchaient tranquillement dans le couloir, se rendant d'un pas lent et récalcitrant vers leur premier court de la journée quand Hilde les rejoignit d'un air surexcité.

« - Regardez ce que j'ai là ! » Fit-elle en brandissant un paquet de photo.

Trowa les lui prit des mains et regarda.

« - Ce sont les photos de la pièce de fin d'année. » Commenta-t-il tranquillement en passant le paquet à Relena.

Cette dernière regarda particulièrement les clichés d'Heero, soupirant d'un air triste. Le japonais était si beau sur les photos, habillé comme dans les années 30. Elle tomba alors sur photo de Duo.

« - Duo Maxwell ! » Cracha-t-elle avec dédain. « Regardez-moi ça ! »

Hilde se pencha sur son épaule pour mieux observer la photo.

« - Il était pas mal dans la pièce. »

« - Lui ? » Demanda Trowa d'un air choqué. « Il n'est pas mignon. »

« - Dans la pièce, je trouve que si. » Répliqua Hilde.

Alors que Trowa allait répondre que ce fils de pasteur ne serait jamais à ses yeux qu'un puceau sans beauté, Relena regardait la photo avec plus d'attention avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

« - Je viens d'avoir une très méchante idée. » Fit-elle, attirant ainsi l'attention des deux autres.

« - Laquelle ? » Demanda Hilde, intriguée.

« - Venez, je vais vous expliquer en route. »

Et, oubliant complètement leurs cours, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle informatique, afin de prendre possession d'un ordinateur.

_**/8888888888888888888888888888888/**_

_**Le lendemain, lycée de Beaufort.**_

Sitôt l'ouverture des grilles du lycée, les élèves virent circuler parmi eux un tract qui provoqua l'hilarité au profit d'un autre.

Duo sortait de son dernier cours de la matinée et se dirigeait d'un pas lent vers le réfectoire afin de manger un peu quand une voix retentit dans son dos. Il se retourna pour voir Relena Peacecraft venir vers lui, tout sourire. Le natté la regarda bizarrement, d'habitude, la blonde le snobait à longueur de journée.

« - Duo ! »

« - Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus que méfiante.

Relena s'arrêta auprès de lui et lui fit un sourire aimable.

« - Je ne vais pas t'embêter longtemps, je voulais juste que tu saches que je ne t'en veux pas. Avec Heero, c'est fini depuis longtemps. »

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Relena lui fit un sourire hypocrite et se tourna vers lui en plongeant son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

« - Tu sais, en fait nous t'avons mal jugé, tu es un gentil garçon. J'aimerais te connaître un peu mieux. »

« - Euh… »

« - Tu sais quoi ? On va déjeuner ensemble, comme ça on pourra parler ! »

Puis sans attendre la réponse du natté, elle le prit par la main et le traîna d'un pas enthousiaste vers le réfectoire. Quant ils entrèrent, Duo remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, plusieurs regards moqueurs étaient posés sur lui, et il entendait des ricanements et des chuchotements sur son passage. Relena se dirigea vers la première table et prit un papier qui y traînait. Elle le regarda et prit un faux air choqué en le tendant au natté. Ce dernier le prit et y jeta un coup d'œil, et se figea instantanément sur place. Il y avait une image dessus, représentant un homme nu et très musclé, mais c'était son propre visage qui était dessus, et dessous, une inscription qui disait : _'le fils de Jésus, virginité assurée'._

« - C'est toi en photo ? T'es sexy ! » Fit Relena d'un air narquois, toute gentillesse ayant déserté ses traits.

Dans sa courte vie, Duo n'avait pas versé beaucoup de larme, mais aujourd'hui, en distinguant plusieurs sarcasmes fuser de tous les sens, en voyant tous les regards figés sur lui et en entendant ces rires qui lui vrillaient les tympans. Il sentait ses yeux s'embuer. Il froissa la feuille dans sa main et se retourna brusquement pour quitter la salle, mais il ne put faire pas plus de deux pas que quelqu'un se mit sur son chemin et le prit dans ses bras. Il sentit deux mains lui relevait le visage et il plongea son regard dans deux orbes cobalt, brillantes de colère.

« - Écoute, ce n'est pas contre toi qu'ils en ont, c'est contre moi. »

Mais ces mots n'empêchèrent pas pour autant les larmes de Duo de couler. Heero déposa alors son sac au pied du natté.

« - Reste ici. » Lui dit-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table où se trouvait Wufei et les autres de la bande.

Ces derniers continuaient de ricaner et quand Heero fut près d'eux, le Chinois se leva et s'avança vers lui.

« - Je comprends pourquoi tu le gardais pour toi ! Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé aussi bien roulé ! »

Mais Heero ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui envoyer son poing en plein visage. Sous l'impact, Wufei recula de quelques pas tandis qu'un silence pesant s'installa. Le Chinois regarda d'un air incrédule son ami et s'avança vers lui pour le pousser.

« - Wufei, ça suffit ! » S'écria alors Hilde.

« - T'en mêle pas ! » Lui répondit son petit-copain d'un ton hargneux, puis se tournant vers le Japonais : « Tu as eu tord de me frapper ! Ca va être la guerre entre nous Heero !»

« - Super ! » Déclara Heero pas le moins du monde peiné ou terrifié.

Puis il s'éloigna en direction de Duo qui n'avait pas bougé.

« - A tout jamais ! Tu as fais une erreur Heero ! » Continua de hurler Wufei.

« - Allons-nous-en ! » Fit Heero d'un ton doux à l'intention de Duo, ce dernier hocha simplement la tête et ils sortirent sous les regards choqués et étonnés des autres élèves.

Mais surtout sous celui vexé et colérique de Relena. Ils sortirent à l'extérieur et restèrent un petit moment silencieux alors qu'ils marchaient.

« - Je m'excuse. Ce ne sont que des idiots. Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? » Fit alors Heero.

Duo ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête.

« - Partons d'ici. » Fit alors le japonais en l'entraînant vers sa voiture.

_**/8888888888888888888888888888888/**_

Vingt minutes plus tard, Heero se gara devant la maison de Duo, il coupa le moteur et se tourna vers le natté qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le réfectoire.

« - Tu es sûr que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il.

« - Ca ira. Merci pour tout. » Dit enfin Duo.

« - De rien. » Heero sembla hésiter une minute puis dit d'une voix qu'il désirait ne pas être nerveuse : « - J'ai une question. » Duo se tourna vers lui, intrigué. « Tu voudrais sortir avec moi samedi soir ? »

Duo le regarda d'un air étonné, puis lui lança un regard penaud.

« - Désolé. Je ne peux pas. »

« - Tu as prévu autre chose ? » Demanda alors Heero qui ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire.

Duo eut un petit sourire amusé.

« - Non, ce n'est pas ça. »

« - C'est quoi alors ? »

« - Je n'ai pas le droit de sortir le soir. » Lui fit-il d'un air un peu gêné.

Heero lui lança un regard vraiment très étonné, puis se rappelant que le Révérend Maxwell n'était pas le genre de père à laisser son enfant faire ce qu'il considérait de dégradé, il n'insista pas et laissa le natté sortir de la voiture. Mais intérieurement, il se promit de résoudre ce problème.

À suivre…


	10. Naissance d'un amour

**Titre :** Le temps d'un automne

**Auteur :** Shali Maxwell

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** SAP, Shônen-ai, death AU, …

**Couple : **1x2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ce sont la propriété de la Sunrise, sauf dans cette histoire.

**Note :** Cette fic est tiré d'un film du même nom « Le temps d'un automne », il est trop beau et très émouvant.

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

**polaris : Oui, ce chapitre était plus court que les autres. Dans le film, Duo à le rôle de la fille, et c'est Heero qui joue le gars, lol. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.**

**SOSO01: Lol c'est sûr que Wufei n'a vraiment pas dû s'attendre à une réaction comme celle-là de la part de Heero, lol.  
C'est vrai, pauvre Duo, mais maintenant, Heero veillera sur lui, lol.**

**

* * *

**

**Le temps d'un automne **

**Chapitre 10 : Naissance d'un amour**

Ce matin-là, le Révérend Maxwell était installé sur l'estrade de l'église, devant l'autel et répétait à haute voix son discours pour la messe hebdomadaire du dimanche, quand Heero Yuy vint le trouver.

« - Ne vous trompez pas. On ne se moque pas de Dieu. L'homme récolte ce qu'il a semé. Qui pêche par son corps… »

Il s'interrompit brusquement quand il prit conscience de la présence d'Heero à quelques mètres de lui.

« - Je peux vous aider ? »

« - Oui, monsieur. J'aimerais inviter votre fils à sortir samedi soir. »

« - C'est impossible. » Répondit le Révérend, d'un ton catégorique.

« - Sauf votre respect. » Insista Heero. « Je vous demande de changer d'avis. »

« - Sauf votre respect, ma décision est prise. Vous pouvez partir. »

Le Révérend replongea dans ses notes afin de reprendre l'écriture de son discours, mais Heero ne bougea pas.

« - Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur de Duo. Il mérite mieux que ça. Je vous demande d'appliquer ce que vous enseignez à l'église. Avoir la foi. »

Puis sur ces derniers mots, le japonais s'éloigna, laissant sur place un Révérend et père, perplexe.

_**/888888888888888888888888888/**_

**Samedi soir. 20 heures **

« - Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu as osé demander à mon père ! » S'exclama Duo alors que Heero venait le chercher chez lui.

Heero sourit mais ne quitta pas des yeux la route.

« - Il a été plutôt cool avec moi… pour une fois. »

Duo eut un petit rire. Il était vraiment heureux que son père ait cédé grâce à Heero, mais aucun des deux n'avaient voulu lui dire ce qui s'était dit.

« - Où m'emmène-tu ? »

« - C'est une surprise. »

Ils roulèrent une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que le japonais ne se stoppe sur la marina. La lune et les étoiles se miroitaient sur l'océan et elles donnaient une impression de beauté irréelle et poétique. Heero coupa le moteur et se pencha sur le siège arrière pour attraper un sac en papier.

« - Je suis désolé de ne pas t'offrir mieux que ça, mais l'argent me manque un peu c'est temps-ci. »

Mais Duo s'empressa de secouer la tête de gauche à droite. Et le rassura immédiatement.

« - Ce n'est pas grave, c'est un peu comme un pique-nique et j'adore ça. »

« - D'accord, alors ton sandwich, poulet ou jambon ? »

« - Poulet. »

Heero lui tendit, suivit d'un jus de fruit. Ils mangèrent en parlent de leurs goûts respectifs, de leurs passe-temps et passèrent un agréable moment. Une fois leur frugal repas terminé, Heero reprit le volant et refusa une fois encore de dire quelle était leur nouvelle destination. Comprenant que le japonais ne dirait pas un mot, Duo n'insista pas, mais il fut quelque peu étonné quand ils se stoppèrent sur le bord d'une route, entouré d'une forêt et sans rien au alentour.

« - Que fais-t-on ici ? »

« - Vient. »

Ils descendirent de voiture et Heero le tira par la main, il le mena au milieu de la route et se plaça face à lui.

« - Mets-toi là. Un pied ici, et l'autre là. »

« - Tu deviens fou ? » Demanda Duo tout en se plaçant comme Heero lui indiquait.

« - A l'endroit exact ou tu te trouve, tu enjambe la frontière de l'état. » Fit-il en lui montrant le panneau qui se trouvait derrière lui.

« - Et alors ? »

« - Tu es dans deux endroits à la fois. » S'exclama Heero avec un petit sourire.

Duo le regarda d'un air étonné, surpris de voir que le japonais se souvenait encore de ce vœu qu'il avait émis il y a quelques mois. Se sentant heureux à cette pensée, il sauta dans les bras de son ami avec un cri joyeux. Heero rigola et regarda Duo dans les yeux.

« - Ce soir, je vais réaliser tes rêves. »

_**/888888888888888888888888888/**_

« - Alors, pictogramme chinois, araignée ou rose ? »

« - Comme tu veux ! » Fit Duo en haussant les épaules.

Ils étaient maintenant stationnés sur le port, et se trouvaient dans la voiture et Heero avait alors sortit de sa poche des tatouages délébile.

« - Pictogramme chinois ! Tu le veux où ? »

Duo réfléchit quelques secondes avant de détaché les boutons de sa chemise et l'enleva un peu, découvrant son épaule.

« - Ici. »

Heero sentit sa respiration se bloquer quand il vit la peau blanche de l'américain apparaître sous ses yeux, puis tentant d'empêcher ses mains de trembler, il apposa le papier sur la peau douce de Duo et commença sa tâche. Quelques minutes plus tard, un tatouage orné l'épaule du natté.

« - Et voilà. » Fit-il, la voix un peu rauque.

« - Merci. »

« - Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu… voudrais aller marcher sur le ponton ? »

« - Oui. »

Ils descendirent de voiture et marchèrent côte à côte dans un doux silence.

« - Comment devant de tel paysage et en de tels moments, on ne peut pas croire en Dieu ? »

« - Tu as de la chance d'être aussi sûr. »

« - C'est comme le vent. » Lui dit alors Duo. « Je ne le vois pas, mais je peux le sentir. »

« - Et que ressens-tu ? »

« - De l'émerveillement, de la beauté, de la joie, de l'amour. »

Heero le regarda en silence, puis au bout de quelques minutes, il lui demanda, un peu gêné :

« - Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? »

« - Je pourrais être maladroit. » Répondit Duo avec une petite voix.

« - Ce n'est pas possible. »

Puis Heero se pencha sur lui et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles de Duo, le natté répondit quelque peu maladroitement au japonais, mais ce dernier trouva cela plus adorable qu'autre chose. Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes plus tard, un peu essoufflé.

« - Duo… Je t'aime. »

Mais la réaction de Duo ne fut pas celle à laquelle Heero s'attendait. Le natté se figea sur place et sembla attristé par ces trois mots.

« - Ce serait bien que tu répondes quelque chose. » Fit alors Heero, un peu mal à l'aise.

« - Je t'avais dis de ne pas tomber amoureux de moi. » Murmura alors Duo, quelques sanglots dans la voix.

Ne sachant pas comment prendre ces mots, Heero se pencha à nouveau sur lui pour un autre baiser, que Duo lui rendit avec hésitation.

_**/888888888888888888888888888/**_

Malgré l'hésitation dont Duo avait fait preuve, une relation entre Heero et lui débuta, contre l'avis du révérend, de la mère du japonais et surtout, de ses anciens amis, notamment Wufei qui affichait maintenant une certaine haine envers le japonais. Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Heero venait de déposer Duo chez lui, et qu'ils se disaient bonsoir, le père du natté vint mettre fin aux au revoir.

« - Duo, dis bonsoir à monsieur Yuy. Heero, rentrez chez vous, la soirée est terminée. »

« - Bonne nuit. » Murmura alors Heero à son petit-ami, puis il repartit vers sa voiture.

Duo se tourna alors vers son père, attendant le discours réprobateur de ce dernier.

« - Duo, tu es dans le pêché. Tu te comportes avec lui, comme… »

« - Comme si j'étais amoureux ? » Le coupa Duo.

« - Tu n'es qu'un enfant. » Répliqua le révérend.

« - Je ne suis plus un enfant ! »

« - Tu agis comme un enfant ! » Se borna son père.

« - Je l'aime ! »

« - Alors soit honnête envers lui, avant que ça n'empire. »

Duo baissa les yeux, comprenant à quoi faisait allusion son père. Ce dernier, considérant la discussion finie, retourna dans la maison, laissant son fils seul sur le perron.

_**/888888888888888888888888888/**_

_**Le lendemain soir, cimetière de Beaufort.**_

Heero finissait d'installer son télescope quand Duo le rejoignit. Le japonais l'accueillit d'un baiser. Ils avaient prévu de passer la nuit à observer les étoiles ensemble.

« - Qu'as-tu dis à ton père ? » Demanda Heero, sachant que le révérend n'aurait jamais permit à son fils de passer toute la nuit dehors s'il le savait avec lui.

« - La vérité, mais sans dire que tu serais là. »

Heero laissa Duo finir de s'occuper du télescope et se dirigea vers son sac à dos.

« - Que veux-tu voir ? » Lui demanda alors le natté.

« - Pluton. »

« - Pluton ? Mais elle n'apparaît que quelques minutes avant le levé du jour. »

« - Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'ai apporté un thermos de café et une couverture ! » Énuméra le japonais en sortant lesdits objets de son sac.

Il installa la couverture près du télescope et s'assit dessus et tapota la toute petite place à côté de lui.

« - Tu me rejoins ? »

« - Essaierais-tu de me séduire ? » Demanda Duo avec un sourire.

« - Pourquoi ? Tu succomberais ? »

Duo hocha négativement la tête et Heero poussa un faux soupir fataliste.

« - C'est bien ce que je pensais. C'est donc pour cela que j'avais prévu une seconde couverture. » Fit-il en la tirant de son sac. "Une pour toi, et une pour moi."

« - Merci. »

Heero se leva pour le rejoindre et sortit alors un papier dans sa poche arrière de son jean, et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou. Puis il déplia le papier qui s'avéra être une carte du ciel et la montra à Duo.

« - Tu peux trouver cette étoile ? »

« - Bien sûr ! » Il pencha sur le télescope et le régla. « Pourquoi la cherches-tu ? »

« - Parce qu'elle porte ton nom. »

Duo se redressa et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Heero lui sourit et alla vers son sac pour tiré un papier à l'aspect officiel.

« - Regarde, c'est officiel. Ça vient du Bureau International des Étoiles. »

« - C'est fantastique. » S'écria Duo avec un grand sourire.

Il se jeta un cou de Heero et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis il se détacha de lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

« - Je t'aime. »

Heero lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa à nouveau, puis il le guida vers les couvertures, et ils s'installèrent, Duo assit entre les jambes du japonais, tandis que ce dernier passait ces bras autour de sa taille.

« - Alors, c'est quoi le numéro 1 ? » Demanda Heero.

Duo sourit à la pensée que Heero n'avait toujours pas oublié sa liste de souhait. Il soupira et leva les yeux vers le ciel et déclara :

« - J'aimerais me marier dans l'église où ma mère a grandi et où elle s'est marié avec mon père. »

Heero eut un petit sourire tendre à ce rêve.

« - Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais le réaliser à cause de mon homosexualité. C'est idiot de penser ça, n'est-ce pas ? » Fit alors Duo.

« - Non, pas du tout. C'est un très beau rêve. » Répondit alors Heero en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou.

Le natté soupira sous la caresse et se positionna plus confortablement dans les bras de son petit-ami, regardant toujours les étoiles.

À suivre…


	11. L'annonce

**Titre :** Le temps d'un automne

**Auteur :** Shali Maxwell

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** SAP, Shônen-ai, death AU, …

**Couple : **1x2, 3+4

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ce sont la propriété de la Sunrise, sauf dans cette histoire.

**Note :** Cette fic est tiré d'un film du même nom « Le temps d'un automne », il est trop beau et très émouvant.

* * *

Un grand merci pour leurs reviews à : **crystal d'avalon**, **Ryukai-MJ**, **trichou**, **onarluca**, **Nemesis.drake**, **didilove37**, **ali angel**, **SOSO01**, **Echizen D Luffy**, **ElangelCaido**, **iria-chan**

**polaris : Ainsi donc, tu connais la fin. Pour répondre à ta question, oui, je vais suivre l'histoire telle quel. Merci pour ta review.**

**Yohina : Tu aimerais savoir ce que cache Duo pour dire que Heero ne dois pas l'aimer? Et bien, bonne nouvelle pour toi, tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre-là. Merci pour ta review.**

**SOSO01 :** **Je suis contente de voir que tu trouve ce chapitre super même si tu le sais déjà. C'est clair que ça fait bizarre de voir Heero comme, aussi mignon avec Duo, lol. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.**

* * *

**Le temps d'un automne **

**Chapitre 11 : L'annonce**

_**Le lendemain matin, Maison des Yuy.**_

Il était presque huit heures du matin quand Heero rentra chez lui, il fit le tour de la maison pour pouvoir passer par la porte de derrière, quand il aperçut sa mère, installée à la table de jardin, en train de travailler sur ses dossiers de comptabilité. Il se dirigea vers elle, et lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux avant de s'installer sur la chaise à ses côtés. Sa mère lui lança un regard réprobateur.

« - Tu viens juste de rentrer ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« - Oui. »

« - J'aurais pu m'inquiéter. »

« - Je m'excuse. » Fit alors Heero.

Elle lui lança un nouveau regard réprobateur, avant de lui demander, d'un air qu'elle voulait dégagé.

« - Tu étais avec Duo ? »

« - Oui. »

« - Heero… Fait attention, c'est le fils du révérend. »

« - Avec lui, c'est différent de ce que tu as vu avec les autres. »

Sa mère soupira, puis tandis la main vers son attaché-case et en retira un papier qu'elle déplia.

« - En nettoyant ta chambre, j'ai trouvé ceci. » Elle se mit alors à lire à haute-voix. « Voir une pierre lunaire, aller à la fac, faire des études de médecine… Heero, ce sont de très grandes ambitions, mais il va falloir travailler dur. »

« - J'en suis capable. »

« - Oui, bien sûr. » S'exclama sa mère.

« - Maman, Duo croit en moi, tu comprends ? Il me donne envie d'être différend, de devenir meilleur. »

Sa mère lui fit un sourire compréhensible et abandonna la conversation alors que Heero se levait pour rentrer dans la maison.

_**/8888888888888888888888888/**_

_**Le soir même, dans les rues de Beaufort.**_

Duo et Heero marchaient depuis un moment en silence. Depuis que le japonais était venu le chercher, Duo n'avait pas beaucoup ouvert la bouche et semblait préoccupé. Ils passèrent devant un café au moment où Relena et Hilde en sortaient. À leur vue, les deux jeunes filles stoppèrent leur conversation animée, et passèrent à côté d'eux en les ignorant royalement.

« - C'est fou comme on peut très vite être oublié. » S'exclama alors Heero d'un ton moqueur alors qu'elles s'éloignaient.

Mais Duo ne répondit pas et garda son visage fermé, ne réagissant pas aux paroles d'Heero.

« - Tu es inquiet pour ton inscription à la fac ? » Demanda alors le japonais d'un air taquinalors qu'ils s'engageaient dans une petite ruelle.

« - Non…. Je n'irais pas à la fac. » Répondit Duo d'une petite voix.

« - Mais tu disais que… »

Le natté se stoppa alors et fit face au japonais.

« - Non, tu as supposé. »

« - Tu vas partir avec les _Peace Corps_ ? » Fit le brun avec un sourire narquois en se rappelant d'un de ses rêves.

« - Non. »

« - Que vas-tu faire alors ? »

Duo lui lança un regard indéchiffrable, et prit une profonde inspiration.

« - Je suis malade. »

« - Je te ramène chez toi, tu… » Commença Heero avec inquiétude, mais Duo le coupa.

« - Non, Heero… C'est plus grave… J'ai une leucémie. »

Pendant quelques minutes, Heero fut incapable de parler, puis il secoua négativement la tête.

« - Non…. Non, c'est impossible. Tu as dix-huit ans et tu as l'air en bonne santé et… »

« - Non, je ne suis pas en bonne santé. Je l'ai appris, il y a deux ans. Et aujourd'hui, je ne réponds plus aux traitements. »

Un fugace sentiment de colère passa alors sur les traits du japonais.

« - Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

« - Le docteur m'a conseillé de continuer à vivre normalement. Je ne voulais pas de compassion. »

« - Même de ma part ? »

« - Surtout de toi ! Je m'en sortais très bien. J'étais résigné… et tu es apparu. Et je ne souhaite pas être en colère contre Dieu d'être condamné. »

Puis, profitant du silence du japonais, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit rapidement. Heero ne le suivit pas, à la place, il se dirigea vers sa voiture et prit la route. Il roula pendant trois heures, le regard froid et fixé sur la route. Il se gara alors soudainement devant une grande maison dans une riche résidence et bondit hors de la voiture pour aller tambouriner à la porte.

« - Papa ! Ouvre ! »

Mais la lumière resta éteinte et personne ne répondit. Il commença à faire demi-tour quand il entendit un bruit de verrou.

« - Heero ? »

Odin Lowe, le père d'Heero sortit alors sur le perron, vêtu d'une robe de chambre et quelque peu décoiffé.

« - Papa, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! »

« - Tu vas bien ? » Demanda l'homme avec inquiétude.

« - C'est mon petit-ami, Duo, il… il a une leucémie ! Il faut que tu viennes le voir ! »

« - Calme-toi. »

« - Tu peux m'aider oui ou non ? » S'écria alors Heero.

« - Mais… Je ne connais pas son cas. Je dois parler à son médecin traitant. Je suis cardiologue, je ne peux pas… »

Heero lui lança un regard dégoûté puis se détourna.

« - Laisse tomber. Je me doutais que tu ne voudrais pas m'aider. »

« - Attends ! Heero, attends ! »

Mais Heero était déjà remonté en voiture. Il retourna à Beaufort en roulant moins vite qu'à l'allée, les yeux concentrés sur la route, mais n'empêchant pas ses larmes de couler, en pensant que dans quelques temps, Duo ne serait plus près de lui. Il ne rentra pas chez lui, préférant rester sur la marina à observer le soleil se lever et ressasser ses sombres pensées. Il ignora combien de temps il resta là à ne pas bouger, mais bientôt, il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Il tourna le regard et aperçu Trowa.

« - Ta mère m'a appelé, elle s'inquiétait car tu ne rentrais pas. Elle m'a dit que tu étais allé voir ton père mais qu'apparemment ça c'était mal passé et elle m'a demandé si tu savais où tu te trouvais. » Expliqua Trowa en réponse au regard interrogateur que lui lança le japonais.

« - … »

« - Que se passe-t-il ? »

« - Il va mourir. » Lâcha sombrement Heero.

« - Raconte-moi. »

« - Raconter quoi ? »

« - Tout… Sur toi, sur Duo. »

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Il est ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux. »

Trowa lui lança un regard doux.

« - Je n'avais pas compris à quel point tu l'aimais. »

Heero sentit à nouveau les larmes poindrent à ses yeux, et Trowa le prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte réconfortante.

_**/8888888888888888888888888/**_

_**Quelques jours plus tard.**_

Depuis que Duo lui avait annoncé sa maladie, il avait refusé de revoir Heero, et avait même arrêté de venir au lycée. Bien que cette attitude attristait fortement le japonais, il ne s'en formalisa pas, et s'accrocha à son amour. C'est ainsi qu'il prit l'habitude chaque matin de faire un détour devant chez Duo afin de déposer un bouquet de fleur devant sa porte d'entrée. Ce matin-là, il déposa son bouquet et croisa alors le révérend Maxwell qui revenait visiblement d'une promenade.

« - Heero ! » S'exclama-t-il surpris.

« - Je n'abandonnerais pas. Dites-le bien à Duo. »

Puis il s'éloigna sur le regard encore plus surpris du père de son petit-ami. Ce ne fut que deux jours plus tard, alors que Heero était devant son garage à bricoler sur sa voiture que Duo vint le rejoindre. Le japonais resta immobile un moment à l'observer, avant de se diriger vers lui et de l'enlacer tendrement. Le jeune homme avait perdu du poid, et était pâle.

« - Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû t'en parler avant. » Fit le natté, doucement.

« - C'est ma faute si tu te sens mal, je t'ai fais faire trop de chose. » Répliqua alors Heero mais Duo nia de la tête.

« - Tu m'as surtout aidé à être en forme plus longtemps. »

Heero le regarda dans les yeux avec sollicitude puis le serra plus fort dans ses bras.

« - Tu as peur ? » Lui demanda-t-il alors.

« - A mort. » Lui répondit le natté avec un petit sourire. Mais le japonais n'apprécia pas vraiment sa réponse pour détendre l'atmosphère. « Détend-toi. »

« - Ce n'est pas drôle, Duo. »

Duo baissa la tête, puis la releva et fixa Heero et lui déclara avec une lueur de tristesse dans la voix :

« - J'ai peur de ne plus être avec toi. »

« - Je serais à tes côtés Duo, je resterais toujours près de toi. » Lui répondit alors Heero en le serrant plus fort contre lui.

A partir de cet instant, Heero décida alors de réaliser un des souhaits que Duo lui avait émis au tout début de leur amitié : Construire un grand télescope pour voir la comète Hyatukate. C'est ainsi que le matin suivant, il se rendit de bonne heure chez Duo afin de se mettre à la création des plans du futur télescope.

Ce fut quelques coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre qui réveilla Duo d'un sommeil agité et fiévreux. Son père entra et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

« - Tu peux me dire ce qu'il fait dans le jardin ? » Questionna alors le révérend en pointant un point inconnu à l'extérieur.

Duo fronça les sourcils et se leva péniblement pour rejoindre son père. Il jeta un coup d'œil dehors pour voir Heero penché sur leur table de jardin en train de dessiner quelque chose. Le natté se tourna vers son père pour lui dire qu'il n'en avait aucune idée, mais un vertige le prit et le fit tanguer.

« - Duo ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Son fils ne répondit pas, et il s'écroula à terre, inconscient. Son père le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

« - Duo ! »

Duo fut transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital, son état de santé étant inquiétant. Les médecins avaient été clairs, le garçon devrait désormais rester à l'hôpital afin de recevoir des soins adéquats. Après avoir longuement parlé avec le docteur chargeait du dossier de son fils, le révérend Maxwell retourna dans la chambre de Duo, et s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil. Heero était assis dans un fauteuil, près du lit, tenant la main du natté dans la sienne et somnolant légèrement. Le révérend sourit un instant à cette vision, nul doute que le japonais devait sûrement beaucoup tenir à Duo. Il s'approcha silencieusement de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« - Heero, allez vous reposer. »

« - Je ne suis pas fatigué. » Protesta le japonais.

« - Je me doute que vous ne voulez pas quitter son chevet, mais j'aimerais rester seul avec lui un moment. »

« - Je comprends. » Dit alors le jeune homme en se levant pour laisser la place au père, il se pencha sur Duo et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front, ce qui réveilla le natté.

« - Heero… »

« - Je reviens. » Lui murmura-t-il en s'éloignant vers la sortie.

Duo posa alors un regard fatigué sur son père qui prenait place près de lui. Un long moment de silence s'installa alors entre eux, avant que Duo ne le brise.

« - Papa, tu as l'air soucieux. »

« - Est-ce que tu te souviens lorsque tu avais six ans ? Tu disais que tu voulais voler, alors tu étais monter sur le toit de la maison. »

Duo eut un petit sourire amusé.

« - Je t'en ai voulu pour m'avoir fait redescendre. »

« - Si je t'ai trop entouré, c'était pour te garder plus longtemps. Quand j'ai perdu ta mère, j'ai cru que jamais plus je n'aimerais quelqu'un… Je t'ai ignoré pendant plusieurs jours. Et puis… »

« - Je t'aime papa. Et ça ne changera jamais. » Le coupa alors Duo.

Le révérend regarda son fils, tentant de ne pas laisser couler ses larmes et le prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte d'amour. Car il savait à présent, que les mois de son fils étaient comptés.

À suivre…


	12. La cérémonie

**Titre :** Le temps d'un automne

**Auteur :** Shali Maxwell

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** SAP, Shônen-ai, death AU, …

**Couple : **1x2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ce sont la propriété de la Sunrise, sauf dans cette histoire.

**Note :** Cette fic est tiré d'un film du même nom « Le temps d'un automne », il est trop beau et très émouvant.

* * *

J'adresse un merci pour leurs reviews à: **Kyu**; **Echizen D Luffy**; **crystal d'avalon**; **ElangelCaido**; **Mayu-chibichan**; **onarluca**; **Nemesis.drake**; **trichou**; **Catirella**; **didilove37**; **Ryukai-MJ**; **Sailor Sayuri**; **Ipikou**.

**Babou : Et oui, pauvre Duo…. La suite promet d'être triste….. Heero pourra-t-il l'aider grâce à son père? Là, je ne dirais rien, tu verras par toi-même ce qui se passera…… Merci pour ta review, bisous.**

**Yamayo : Et oui, maintenant on comprend mieux pourquoi Duo ne voulait pas que Heero tombe amoureux de lui… Enfin bref…. La suite est juste dessous et j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bisous.**

**Kyrikha : Salut et merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bisous.**

**polaris : Et oui, cette histoire est triste…… J'espère que tu ne pleureras pas trop, lol. Merci pour ton commentaire. Bisous et bonne lecture.**

**SOSO01 : Coucou et merci pour ta review. Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes autant cette histoire, et oui, je fais de la pub pour le film, lol parce que ça donne envie de le voir J'espère que le chapitre suivant te plaira autant que le précédent. Bisous et bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Le temps d'un automne **

**Chapitre 12 : La cérémonie**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Duo était hospitalisé. La nouvelle avait fait le tour du lycée en un rien de temps, et à présent, tout le monde était au courant que le fils du révérend Maxwell était condamné. Tous les soirs, après ses cours, Heero venait trouver Duo pour lui tenir compagnie, mais ce dernier était souvent très affaibli par les traitements que lui infligeaient les médecins.

Ce matin-là, Heero se trouvait sur sa terrasse, regardant devant lui, sans vraiment le voir, le paysage. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Relena. La jeune fille s'approcha presque timidement de lui et lui tendit quelques photos.

« - Je voulais te donner ça. Ce sont les photos de la pièce de théâtre de fin d'année. »

« - Merci. »

Relena sembla hésiter un moment, puis regardant Heero dans les yeux, elle dit :

« - Je voulais m'excuser pour les affiches. »

« - Ce n'est pas grave. C'est déjà oublié. »

Elle fit alors demi-tour, mais au moment de s'éloigner, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers le japonais.

« - Je pense que tu es la bonne personne pour Duo. C'est comme si il t'avait choisi. »

« - C'est vrai. » Acquiesça Heero avec un petit sourire. « Mais je n'arrive pas à voir ce qu'il voit en moi. »

« - Moi je le vois. » Fit Relena, puis elle s'approcha de lui et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue, avant de partir définitivement.

Heero la regarda s'éloigner, et consulta sa montre. Il était temps pour lui de se rendre à l'hôpital. Quand il entra dans la chambre de son petit-ami, ce dernier était profondément endormit. Le Japonais s'installa alors silencieusement sur le fauteuil près du lit, et prit un magasine qui était sur la table et entreprit de le feuilleter. Ce ne fut que vingt minutes plus tard que Duo s'éveilla calmement, sentant une présence à ses côtés, il tourna la tête vers le fauteuil et découvrit Heero, plongé dans sa lecture. Ce dernier mit quelques minutes avant de se rendre compte que le natté le fixait.

« - Comment te sens-tu ? » Interrogea le japonais en se levant pour lui déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres, puis il s'assit sur le lit, à côté de lui.

« - Un peu fatigué, mais je vais bien. »

« - Tant mieux alors. » Fit Heero avec un petit sourire.

« - J'ai quelque chose pour toi. » S'exclama alors Duo.

Le natté se pencha vers la table de nuit près de son lit, et tendit ensuite au japonais un livre assez épais et à la couverture en tissu . Il lança un regard soupçonneux à Duo qui lui fit un petit sourire amusé.

« - Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas une bible. Ma mère recopiait dedans des passages de ses livres préférés, ainsi que des citations célèbres. » Expliqua alors le natté.

« - On va les lire ensemble, alors. » Fit Heero en ouvrant le livre sur une page marquée d'un marque-page en tissu. « Qu'est-ce qu'un ami ? Une âme unique dans deux corps. Aristote. » Lut-il.

Duo lui prit alors le livre des mains et alla à une page précise avant de le lui rendre.

« - Celle-là. » Dit-il en lui montrant un passage.

« - Trouvez votre vrai moi et assumez-vous. Dolly Parton. L'amour est toujours patient, jamais jaloux. L'amour n'est jamais vantard ou vaniteux. Il n'est jamais violent ou égoïste… »

« - Il ne s'en prend à personne comme il n'en veut à personne. » Le coupa alors Duo, récitant la phrase qu'il connaissait par cœur. « Tu sais ce que je me suis dit ? »

« - Non, quoi ? »

« - Peut-être que Dieu a des projets pour moi encore plus grands que les miens. Et que tu m'as été envoyé parce que je suis malade, pour m'aider dans cette épreuve. Tu es mon ange. » Fit Duo avec un petit sourire, ce qui émut fortement Heero.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à parler de tout et de rien, se câlinant et s'embrassant longuement, puis vint l'heure pour le japonais de partir, promettant au natté de revenir très vite.

_**/88888888888888888888888888/**_

Le lendemain à la même heure, Heero arriva devant la chambre de Duo, alors que ce dernier en sortait, assis dans un fauteuil roulant poussé par un infirmier. Aussitôt, le japonais s'alarma.

« - Que se passe-t-il ? »

« - Heero, je rentre chez moi. Remercie ton père pour moi. »

Heero fronça les sourcils à ses paroles et se tourna vers le révérend qui sortait à son tour de la chambre, portant le sac de vêtement de Duo.

« - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Questionna le jeune homme.

« - Ton père a essayé de te joindre pour te prévenir. Il va payer pour les soins à domicile. »

Heero se figea sur place, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son père ferait une chose pareille pour lui…. Sortant de sa torpeur, il rejoignit Duo et son père et il passa la journée chez son petit-ami, à l'aider à s'installer tranquillement dans sa chambre et rester à ses côtés. Cependant, quand le soir il le quitta, il ne prit pas la route de chez lui, mais se rendit chez son père. Il mit presque deux heures pour arriver devant chez lui, et quand il sonna, Odin vint lui ouvrir, s'attendant à sa venue. Le père et le fils se fixèrent en silence, puis Heero amorça le premier geste vers son père. Odin le reçut dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, tandis que le japonais n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes.

« - Merci. » Murmura-t-il entre deux sanglots. « Pardon ! » Rajouta-t-il ensuite, faisant référence à son attitude de ces dernières années.

Odin ne répondit rien, ne dit rien, il se contenta de sourire et de resserrer son étreinte sur son fils, pour le réconforter et lui donner la force de faire face à la maladie.

_**/8888888888888888888888888888/**_

_**Chez Duo, quelques jours plus tard.**_

Depuis que Duo était sorti de l'hôpital, Heero faisait tout pour tenir sa promesse qu'il s'était faite, réaliser les rêves de Duo. En ce moment, il était devant la maison de son amour et déchargeait de son coffre les matériaux dont il aurait besoin pour finir de construire le télescope quand il entendit une voiture se garait derrière lui. Il se retourna et fut très étonné de voir Wufei en sortir. Heero se tendit, prêt à la confrontation mais Wufei détendit l'atmosphère en déclarant :

« - Trowa est venu me parler, et il m'a aidé à comprendre. »

« - … »

« - Je n'ai pas était l'ami exemplaire ces derniers temps. Je ne voyais pas qu'il te rendait heureux. Je m'excuse pour mon attitude. »

« - … »

Wufei ne se laissa pas démonter par le silence du japonais et désigna du menton les pièces entassait par terre.

« - Je peux t'aider ? »

« - Oui. » Fit alors Heero avec un petit sourire.

Les deux amis travaillèrent de longues heures ensemble, avant que Wufei ne parte à la fin de la journée. Heero quant à lui, resta encore, et en cet instant, il était encore dans le jardin de Duo et la nuit était déjà tombée, mais le japonais ne se laissait pas démotivé par le manque de lumière et s'éclairait à l'aide d'une lampe électrique. Il était penché sur des plaques en pvc souple et faisait quelques tracé pour une découpe précise, afin d'en faire les parois du futur télescope. Le révérend l'observa un instant derrière sa fenêtre de la cuisine, puis se tourna vers la cafetière de café et remplit une tasse, attrapa une lanterne électrique et sortit dehors.

« - Heero. » Appela-t-il en arrivant près de lui.

Heero se tourna vers lui et déclara avant que le révérend ne lui demande de rentrer chez lui pour se reposer :

« - Je dois finir ça ce soir. »

Mais le révérend lui fit un petit sourire compréhensif et à la grande stupéfaction du japonais, il lui tendit une tasse de café fumante.

« - Tiens, il est chaud. »

« - Merci. » Heero prit la tasse et en but une gorgée, laissant le liquide brûlant le réchauffer. Puis se tournant vers le révérend, il demanda : « J'ai terminé la bascule. Duo a commandé les miroirs ? »

« - Oui, ils sont là-bas. » Fit le révérend en se dirigeant vers le cabanon du jardin ou se trouvait divers outils, Heero sur les talons. « - Et pour le faire pivoter, tu vas t'y prendre comment ? »

« - Je vais utiliser une vielle platine. »

Le révérend hocha la tête, trouvant l'idée bonne, puis il demanda une nouvelle fois :

« - Tu crois que se sera prêt pour demain soir ? »

« - Oui. » Répondit Heero d'une voix déterminée.

Une fois en possession des miroirs, Heero se remit au travail, et passa toute la nuit à construire le télescope. Peu avant les premières lueurs de l'aube, il fut fier de voir son travail terminé.

Et le soir même, ils se trouvaient sur le balcon de la maison de Duo, à attendre le passage de la comète Hyatukate. Le natté regarda le télescope d'un air émerveillé puis se tourna pour embrasser tendrement Heero.

« - Merci. Il est magnifique. »

« - C'est normal. Ça devrait être l'heure, regarde. »

Duo se pencha sur le télescope, le régla, puis attendit en scrutant le ciel attentivement, puis enfin, la comète passa, laissant derrière elle une traînée illuminée.

« - La voilà ! » S'exclama le natté. « Viens ici, regarde ! Vite ! »

Duo fit un pas de côté et laissa Heero se pencher à son tour sur le télescope avant que la comète ne quitte leur champ de vision.

« - C'est super. »

Il se redressa et alla s'asseoir sur la balancelle, suivi par Duo. Ce dernier se calfeutra confortablement contre le japonais qui l'entoura d'un bras protecteur. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Puis, Heero demanda d'une voix douce :

« - Tu m'aimes ? »

« - Oui. » Répondit Duo sans hésiter.

« - Alors, est-ce que tu veux faire quelques chose pour moi ? » Fit alors Heero en se tournant vers son petit-ami, le regardant dans les yeux.

« - Tout ce que tu voudras. »

Heero lui prit alors la main gauche, puis le regardant dans les yeux.

« - Tu veux bien m'épouser ? »

Duo le regardant un instant choqué, la bouche entrouverte. Puis il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, un rire nerveux aux lèvres.

« - Mais on ne peut pas. Nous sommes deux hommes. »

« - Ton père le voudra, il nous bénira. Rien qu'une cérémonie entre nous, dans l'église où ta mère a grandi et s'est mariée. Je veux que tu réalise le numéro un de ta liste, même si le mariage n'est pas valide. »

« - Tu es fou. » Murmura Duo en se jetant à son cou, les larmes aux yeux.

_**/8888888888888888888888888888/**_

_**Une semaine plus tard, dans l'intimité de l'église**_

Le révérend Maxwell se tenait devant son fils et Heero, un petit sourire aux lèvres. À leurs côtés, le père et la mère d'Heero, ainsi que Trowa et Wufei. Voulant rendre un hommage à sa défunte femme et mère de Duo en ce jour particulier, le révérend incorpora alors dans son discours une phrase qu'Hélène Maxwell adorait par-dessus tout, pour le plus grand plaisir de Duo.

« - L'amour est toujours patient et généreux. L'amour est toujours patient, jamais jaloux. L'amour n'est jamais vantard ou vaniteux. Il n'est jamais violent ou égoïste, il ne s'en prend à personne comme il n'en veut à personne. L'amour ne prend aucun plaisir dans le pêché des autres, mais s'épanouit dans la vérité. Il est toujours prêt à pardonner, à faire confiance, à espérer et à endurer, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Il se tourna alors vers Heero et prononça les vœux que le Japonais se fit un plaisir de répéter.

« - Moi, Heero Yuy, je jure solennellement de prendre Duo Maxwell comme époux, de l'honorer et de le chérir tous les jours de ma vie. » Et il lui passa une alliance au doigt gauche.

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Duo de prononcer ses vœux.

« - Moi, Duo Maxwell, je jure solennellement de prendre Heero Yuy comme époux. De le chérir et de l'honorer tous les jours de ma vie. »

Puis le natté passa à son tour un anneau à l'annulaire gauche du japonais. Prouvant ainsi leurs vœux et leurs appartenances à l'autre, et s'embrassèrent pour sceller leur amour.

À suivre…..

* * *

**Et voilà, plus qu'un chapitre avant la fin. Un petit épilogue qui est court et qui est le point de vue de Heero. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Bisous**


	13. Une leçon de vie

**Titre :** Le temps d'un automne

**Auteur :** Shali Maxwell

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** SAP, Shônen-ai, death AU, …

**Couple : **1x2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ce sont la propriété de la Sunrise, sauf dans cette histoire.

**Note :** Cette fic est tiré d'un film du même nom « Le temps d'un automne », il est trop beau et très émouvant.

* * *

J'adresse un merci pour leurs reviews à**_ Echizen D Luffy_** ; **_Kyu_** ; **_ali angel_** ; **_hayko maxwell_** ; **_Nemesis.drake_** ; **_ElangelCaido_** ; **_Ryukai-MJ_** ; **_crystal d'avalon_** ; **_trichou_** ; **_Catirella_** ; **_didilove37_** ; **_onarluca_** ; **_Ipikou_**. 

**_Miyako : _Merci pour ta review et ton compliment. Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes et j'espère qu'il en sera ainsi pour le dernier chapitre. Bisous.**

**_SOSO01 : _Coucou, merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise, bien que se soit triste et fini. J'espère que tu ne pleureras pas pour l'épilogue, et que tu l'aimeras. Kiss.**

**_hayko maxwell_ : Et oui, un chapitre tout mimi, mais j'espère que celui qui va suivre ne va pas te plomber le moral, lol.**

**_Yamayo : _Et oui, le passage avec Heero etson père est vraiment touchant, dans le film ça m'a fait beaucoup pleurer, snif. Et le mariage, ah là là là……. Dommage que se soit fini pour eux….**

* * *

**Le temps d'un automne **

**Chapitre 13 : Une leçon de vie**

_Pov d'Heero_

Avec Duo, nous avons eu un été merveilleux, et nous avons connu plus d'amour entre nous que d'autre dans toute une vie. Puis il est partit, sa foi intacte et inébranlable. Ça fait quatre ans maintenant, mais la vision de Duo s'avançant vers moi restera gravée en moi à tout jamais.

Je me gara devant la maison du révérend Maxwell, et j'en sortis, habillé et coiffé impeccablement. Je me dirigea vers la porte et y frappa quelques coups. Une femme d'une trentaine d'année vint m'ouvrir et me fit un sourire accueillant.

« - Bonjour monsieur Yuy, entrez. Je vais chercher le révérend. »

Je souris gentiment à Amy, l'infirmière du révérend et me dirigea vers le salon, regardant d'un air nostalgique les photos de Duo. David Maxwell entra alors dans le salon, et me serra contre lui dans une étreinte paternelle, et je ne pus m'empêcher de voir ce que le temps et la mort de son fils avaient eu sur lui.

« - Heero ! Tu as bonne mine ! »

« - Merci, vous aussi. » Fit-je en un sourire compatissant, cachant un peu mon inquiétude quant à sa santé.

Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé et le révérend me dit avec un sourire triste, voyant quelque peu mon inquiétude.

« - Je m'en sors avec la santé, mais la vieillesse se fait sentir. Enfin bon, assez parlé de moi. Quelles sont les nouvelles ? »

« - J'ai été accepté en fac de médecine. » Fis-je avec un petit sourire.

« - Ta mère me l'a dit. Nous sommes fiers de toi. Duo aurait été fier aussi. »

Je sentis mon sourire faiblir quelque peu en intensité à la mention de mon amour, et tira alors un vieux livre de ma sacoche. Le cœur serré, le révérend reconnu le livre que sa femme avait donné à Duo, que lui-même m'avait donné.

« - Je voulais….. Vous le donner. »

« - Non, garde-le, il est à toi. »

« - Je l'ai eu assez longtemps. Je le connais par cœur. Il vous revient. »

« - Merci. » Fit le révérend avec un sourire ému.

Je soupira tristement et dit en repensant à l'ambition première de mon époux :

« - Il n'a jamais eu son miracle. »

« - Détrompe-toi, il l'a eu. » Fit le révérend avec un petit sourire. « C'était toi. »

Je regarda mon beau-père en souriant, et nous parlâmes de longues heures de Duo, de ma prochaine entrée à l'école de médecine et de tout autre chose. Puis, prenant congé, je me rendis sur le port, là où j'avais donné son premier baiser à Duo. Je marcha le long du ponton et alla m'accouder à une barrière regardant l'horizon.

Duo m'a sauvé la vie. Il m'a tout appris sur la vie, l'espérance, et le long chemin qui m'attend. Il me manquera toujours, mais notre amour est comme le vent, je ne le vois pas, mais je le sens.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Et voilà, cette fic est finie, j'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Je sais que ce chapitre est très court et j'ai longtemps hésité à l'inséré au chapitre 12, mais j'ai préféré le mettre à part, le point de vue d'Heero à la fin de la fic étant une sorte de conclusion.**

Pour conclure cette fic, je voudrais adresser un merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, donc, un merci à : **_aishanu soma _**; **_ali angel_ ;_ Babou_** ; _**cacacounette**_ ; **_Catirella _**; _**Chuchotements**_ ; _**crystal d'avalon**_ ; _**didilove37**_ ; _**duoxHeero**_ ; **_Echizen D Luffy _**; **_ElangelCaido_** ; **_emma_** ; **_Flo ShadowSpirit_** ; **_florinoir_** ; **_hayko maxwell_** ; **_Ipikou_** ; _**iriachan**_ ; **_Kaorulabelle_** ; **_Kimiko06 _**;**_Kyrikha_** ; _**Kyu**_ ; **_Magical Girl Kiki_** ; _**Mayu-chibichan**_ ; **_miss Felton/Malfoy_** ; **_Miyako_** ; **_Moonfree_** ; **_Nadou0012_** ; **_Nemesis.drake_** ; **_Ness de Nescafe_** ; **_Obscura_** ; **_onarluca_** ; _**polaris**_ ; **_Ryukai-MJ_** ; **_Sailor Sayuri_** ; **_Shinigami Girly_** ; _**ShinNoMeg**_ ; _**Siashini**_ ; _**SOSO01**_ ; **_trichou_** ; _**Yamayo**_ ; _**yami ni hikari**_ ; **_Yohina_** ; **_Youkai_**.

**Bisous et à bientot pour de nouvelles fic.**

**Shali Maxwell**


End file.
